High Noon
by AJ Edwins
Summary: Liza's perfect little world is not perfect. She's got Titus, Jake, and Bella to worry about. A different version of New Moon. Sequal.
1. Tragedy

**If you're new to my version of the Twilight Saga, please read at least chapter 5-10 of The Daybreak Retake. I'll answer your questions if you need me to, also.**

----*-----

That summer sucked.

It was supposed to be the best summer of my life. I had a great boyfriend, an amazing band, and my twin sister kept out of my hair. I should have known that everything was too good to be true…

My relationship with Titus was going too fast, and deep down, I knew it. He was cute, blonde and musical but something wasn't right. It took a tragedy to discover the reason behind my feeling.

----*----

It was a Tuesday morning. Bella was somewhere with the Cullens. I didn't care about the vampires, after all. She had them; I had MisFire. The phone rung. "Hello?"

"Liza, babe," Titus said, clearly furious. Before I could reply, he nearly screamed. "MisFire is over!"

"What?" _Is he just trying to brake up with me?_ "Have I done something?" I asked my voice cracking.

"Not you," he said instantly. "I'd never hurt you like this."

"What happened?" I demanded in a whisper. I pulled off one of my cut-off gloves, rubbing the moon-shaped scar. Just my little habit.

"Nate's mother sold our instruments to bail his dead-beat dad out of jail." We decided to keep them in Nate's basement when Grant's mom threatened to kick him out. Titus and I just didn't have the room.

I gasped. "Poor Nate…" His family had always had a tough time.

"_Poor Nate_?" Titus questioned. "How can think about Nate's feelings? _Our_ dreams are the ones that are shattered, Liza. He let this happen!"

I shook my head. _Boys…_ "Titus, relax," I commanded.

"You don't understand," he replied. "That jerk ruined MisFire. Ruined our plans. If it wasn't a felony, I'd kill him." The way he said it scared me. It was like he didn't care if it was a felony. Not unlike Francisco's brother.

"_Our_ plans?" I asked, my voice nearly raising half an octave in anger and fear. "If I remember correctly, I wasn't originally in MisFire. I didn't _want_ to be in MisFire. I'm a trained classical musician."

"Really?" he retorted. "I love you, babe, but call me back when you're not being a bitch!" I heard a click and then the dial tone. Crying, I put the phone back on the wall.

As soon as I sat down, the phone rang again. "Hello?" I answered cautiously, preparing to hang up.

"Don't hang up, Liza," a musical replied. "It's Alice."

"What do you want?" Hostile. "I'm busy." I really don't trust fortune tellers. Even if they couldn't see me.

"You need to go see Nate Green, ASAP." _Creepy, she must know that he's upset._

"Okay…" I wasn't planning on seeing him yet. "Why?"

"I really can't explain," Alice replied. "I'm not the mind-reader."

"Is Ed there?" I asked. "Can he explain?" Bella's boyfriend was a telepath. It creeps me out some times, but right now, it would seriously help.

"I'm translating the Lord's Prayer into Russian so he doesn't know what I _saw_."

I caught on to what Alice meant by _saw_ right away. That usually meant something bad was going to happen. "Oh, shit. See ya later, Alice." I ignored my jacket and stepped into the rain. I nearly tripped as I ran to the Green house.

----*----

"Nate?" I yelled, walking into the empty house. "NATE!"

The house was silent. I couldn't hear the distinct creak in the floor or the leaky faucet. All I heard someone sobbing below me. It was faint but seemed to be ringing in my ears. I ran down the stairs, to Nate's small bedroom. I slowly opened the door. "Nate?"

His green eyes wide, Nate looked up at me. He was sitting cross-legged on the cold floor, holding a gun to his head. "Sorry," he whispered.

"NO! NATE, DON'T!" I screamed as he pulled the trigger.

----*----

"Liza, baby, I know it hurts," my father, Police Chief Charlie Swan, urged, "but I need to know what happened."

I was covered in splattered blood. "A little bit ago, Titus called. Said that Nate's mom sold our band equipment. He was pretty pissed. I was just worried about Nate."

Charlie was nodding. He knew Nathan Green Senior's record. "Why'd you come here?"

I took a deep breath, preparing to skip over Alice. "I was worried," I repeated. "Titus sort of threatened violence, so I wanted to make sure Nate was okay. I thought the house was empty. Everything was really quiet. You know, that strange silence right before something important happens, like in the movies. Then I heard crying. I went down stairs and well…" I put my head in my hands, fighting the tears.

Charlie bent down to my level. "Liza, are you sure Titus threatened violence?"

I nodded "When he told me he said 'If it wasn't a felony, I'd kill him'. Dad, it scared me."

"Let's get you home," he whispered, lifting me into his arms.

----*----

The funeral was brutal. I stood, by myself, at the foot of the hole. Titus, Grant, and most of the high school population stood on one side. The Greens stood on the other. I didn't know who to glare at, so I settled for staring at my feet.

"We will never fully understand what drove Nathan to this horrible act," Reverend Weber was saying, "but we hope he finds a better place than he did here on Earth. Amen."

People began to file past the Greens and me. Mrs. Green looked at me as she passed and whispered, "Thank you for being there."

I didn't move or even acknowledge her existence. I just stood there, crying. Numb to everything but the cold of the scars on my hands. Once everyone was gone, I slid onto the wet grass, pulling the gloves I used to cover them off.

----*----

"Charlie told me you were probably still here."

I tried to stand but my left leg had chosen to remain bent. "Jake," I whimpered. I wasn't my usual bubbly self.

He sat down beside me and wrapped me in a hug. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't think you can bring people back from the dead," I whispered, trying to regain some of my old humor. My laugh came out flat and brought more tears.

"It's going to be okay," Jake replied, holding me tighter. "You're going to be okay."

----*----

**Hope I didn't leave you guys waiting for too long. I also know that it's short. Bare with me, I just broke up with my boyfriend. Review please.**


	2. Cut

**Liza's car was really my car. My dad sold it to buy a bike. **

----*----

The next day I remember clearly was my birthday. I came down stairs at five expecting to take the three mile trip to school. I'd been walking to school every day since Bella's boyfriend starting driving her. I started out the door.

"No you don't," Charlie said, a big smile on his face. "You're driving to school today."

I groaned. "Dad, I'm not hitching a ride with Bella and Edward." _Not this again._

"I said driving, not riding." He put a hand over my eyes and steered me to the driveway. "Open."

I squeaked with delight. The car was a light matte blue, with one small spot of rust on the top. "Oh my god!"

"It's an '86 Renault Encore. Take a look inside." He opened the door. "I know it doesn't have a backseat and it needs a new muffler, but Renée thought the hand controls were the main concern."

I hugged him. "Daddy, she's perfect! I'm going to go upstairs and do something with my hair!"

----*----

I looked at my reflection and said aloud, "I look like shit!"

"Morning to you too, Liza," Bella groaned, pulling at the lines in her forehead.

We looked exactly identical at the moment. The blue had washed out of my hair and my flat iron lay dormant. My brown eyes looked a bit puffer in than hers, probably from hours of crying. "Can I drive today?" I pleaded.

"You like the car," Edward snorted, coming in thru the window. He spent the night with us sometimes. I guess that's what you do when you can't sleep—literally.

"Like it? I love it." I replied, keeping my voice low. I kept the seriousness of Bella and Edward's relationship a secret because I cared for my sister. Plus, with me in the room, Edward doesn't have to worry about accidentally crossing his line. I won't let him.

"You Swan girls and horribly slow cars," he joked, lighting tapping my shoulder.

I playfully tried to shove him back. He didn't budge. "Stupid, shiny, Volvo owner." I muttered.

Edward pulled himself onto the window sill. "Are you referring to the fact that my Volvo is shiny or that I sparkle?"

"Draw your own conclusions," I replied. "This bathroom is too crowded for this many people. See you at school, Edward."

----*----

I parked carefully. I was a bit out of practice. I was lucky enough to have driven Titus' Geo once or twice since my emergency trip to Phoenix. "Bella, you got a new car!" Mike Newton called, coming over to me.

"I'm Liza," I replied. I looked at Bella and Edward. _It's been ages since someone's gotten us mixed up._

"I'm sorry," he replied, scratching his head. "I've never…"

"Seen me smile?" I offered, laughing. The sound was almost foreign. "Yeah, I haven't been happy in a while."

"I like it," Mike replied. He lightly touched my hair. "The blue really didn't suit you."

"Thanks, Mike." I took one step back, hoping he'd get the message.

"So, what are you doing tonight? You want to go out?" he asked.

"Um," _Whoa, blunt anyone? _"Actually, I can't. Today's our birthday and I think we have something planned with Edward's family." I looked to him, practically begging him to have something up his sleeves. He nodded so quickly that Bella didn't see it. I was sort of surprised I did. I looked back. "Sorry, Mike."

My first class was right past theirs so I walked with them. I stopped half way to rub my hand. It burned a little. I started to put it back in my pocket, when Edward grabbed my wrist. "Let me look." He pulled off my cut-off glove, and examined my scar. "We'll take you to Carlisle during lunch, okay?"

----*----

"I'm fine, Dr. C," I complained. "Your son's just over reacting." My hand felt normal.

Dr. Cullen was nodding and humming. His hands didn't even feel cold on mine. "What did you say was wrong?"

"Sometimes my hands get really warm or really cold. I think it has something to do with the venom or my spaz-die."

"Well," he said, thinking. "I've never encountered another person who is immune to the venom, so I don't know what to do. We'll keep an eye on it."

I nodded in understanding and went back to school.

----*----

"Chief Swan," Edward said formally that evening. "Can we borrow Liza as well? I don't mean to intrude if you have any thing planned."

"No, no. Go ahead and go, Liza. Have fun."

I groaned and followed the happy couple out the door. "Let's get this over with."

----*----

"Liza!" Alice squealed. "That's why everything went blank, but I don't need to see you to know you'll love this!" She handed me a box.

I opened it. Inside was an instrument case. I couldn't tell what instrument it was. It was just a simple rectangle, but as I opened it I gasped. "Bella told us you played," Esme said carefully.

It was the most beautiful viola I had ever seen. A nice tan chin rest, a stripe pattern like a tiger's on the back panel and it seemed to fit me perfectly. I pulled the bow across the strings. An eerie minor A rang thru the large house. "Prefect!" I squeaked.

"She's squeaking!" Alice clapped her hands.

Emmett called form the garage, "Are you sure it isn't the viola?"

"I am not squeaking!" I retorted, shouting in his general direction. All I got in response was a laugh. "EMMETT! I DON'T LIKE YOU!"

Jasper was staring at me. "I still don't get you," he muttered. "Swift swinger." He stepped back, as if offended by my change in mood.

I looked at Edward. _Stupid empath._ He chuckled.

Bella was opening what looked like a CD case, when the wrapping paper gave her a paper cut. Like everyone else, I took a sharp breath.

Jasper's eyes had gone red.

----*----

**Cue JAWS theme! Or maybe just some other really good suspense tune. Anywho, Read and Review and I will update faster! Love ya all,**

**Anna**


	3. Witch

**This is my first attempt at something very original.**

----*----

My senses went into hyper drive. I could taste the rust and salt that filled the air. I tried to move and create a block between Jasper and my sister with no luck. One of my legs choose that exact moment to spasm. I fell backward, hitting the wall.

Emmett was dragging Jasper from the room, and Bella was lying in a pile of crushed glass plates. I shuddered that the sight, remembering the glass that severed her femoral vein when James attacked.

Edward took her up in his arms, not breathing. He looked over at me, his eyes wide and sorrowful. _I'm sorry._

I jumped up. The whisper voice. I hadn't heard that voice since Tyler Crowley ran me over with his van. My hands were burning again. This time, it really hurt. I sunk back onto the floor.

Esme finished cleaning the floor. "Are you all right, Liza, honey?"

"Fine," I lied, hotly. "Tell Edward and Bella I'm waiting in the car."

----*----

That night, I slept on the couch. I didn't want to see Bella, her arm, or Edward. I didn't want to think about the voices in my head, or my gut feeling. I knew Edward was going to leave and not come back, but I didn't know why.

"It's called channeling," Edward whispered, sitting on the couch arm. "Something, and I don't know what, makes you use our powers when you're stressed."

I couldn't speak. Instead, I looked him in the eyes. _Venom?_

"No," Edward replied. "It' been happening since the accident, remember?"

I showed him the shaky memory. "Yeah," I whispered back, "so I'm sort of…" _Witch?_

I was expecting him to laugh at the silliness of my idea. Instead, he nodded, "Yes, that's a good word for you."

"So, where are you going?" I asked, slowly. "Back to Alaska?"

He looked surprised. "You know that we're leaving."

"It's more of a gut feeling," I whispered, reddening in the face. "I wish you wouldn't. It would break Bella's heart. This family can't take another depressed daughter."

"You're not really depressed, love," he replied, "You're hurt and confused."

The name 'love' sent shivers down my spine. Was he torn between Bella and me? Was he just trying to comfort me? "Edward, I…" _I don't like you like that._

"You're like another sister to me," Edward explained. "I used to wish that one day you would become my sister-in-law, but now I know it's impossible."

"Because of Jasper." _He is pretty frightening._

Edward was staring at my face, trying to think of what to say next. "I don't mean to offend you, Eliza-May, but I tried to force myself to love you instead."

My jaw dropped. "What!? Why!?" I whispered in my most intense voice.

"Bella hated me at the time, or at least acted like it. I thought, maybe you'd…"

"Love you despite that fact that you creep me out? Yeah, never happening."

"Are you sure?" he questioned. His face was hovering over mine.

"Don't. You. Dare. Edward. Cullen." I stood and walked to the other side of the room.

He was back in face in a blink of an eye. "Could you keep me from kissing you?"

"Truthfully, no but I know you wouldn't kiss me." My legs were shaking in fear. "You're a gentleman?" My voice cracked.

He was smirking. "You're questioning your resolve, Eliza-May Swan." He caught me just before I fell. "Are you attached?"

"No," I replied, too quickly. "You could leave right now and I'd feel fine."

"What if I took Bella with me?"

My heart started to pound. "That's her choice." I lied.

He pretended to punch my tattooed arm, chuckled and went out the window. "See you tomorrow, Ducky."

----*----

A few days later, in Spanish, my head was spinning. Alice was nowhere to be seen, and I had a sinking feeling that today was the today. Edward was leaving, and he was leaving with or without my sister.

It was just before the final bell. I nearly started to cry. I raised hand. It was shaking. "_Señor Lyons,_ ¿_puede soy dispensado?"_ (Mr. Lyons, may I be excused?)

Once outside, the cold wet instantly calmed me, but I kept crying. _By the end of the day, she'll be dead to me. Either so hurt she's put in a walking coma or long gone._ My body shook with the silent sobs. I ran away from the school. I didn't know where I was going.

I'd never been able run that far before. I'd never really run period. My body wasn't built for it. The adrenaline was moving me at speeds I'd never been able to reach before. The woods seemed prefect for me. Dark, hiding the secrets from all around them.

By the time I stopped running, it was dark. I had no idea where I was. "SHIT!" _Damn, why was I never a Girl Scout? I could __**so**__ use a cigarette! _I pulled myself into a tree.

Someone was stumbling around below me. I jumped out off the tree, landing on my feet. One foot turned with a snap, but I ignored the pain. "IZZY!"

Bella fell to the ground then, exhausted. I wrapped my arms her. "Shush, Izzy. It's okay." I rocked her, my shirt being soaked by her tears. "We're okay."

She fell asleep. I heard faint calls of our names, but I didn't call back. Bella was going to need a lot of time and no one could help her. I bit my lip, still ignoring the pain in my ankle. It drew blood. _So much for never breaking a bone…_ I slipped into slumber.

_Someone, was it me or Bella? Was standing on a cliff, was she about to jump? Her face, or mine, was stained with tears. The storm ragging around her seemed to be the embodiment of her inner sorrow. Still she smiled._

I woke with a start; someone was lifting Bella out of my arms. "Have you been hurt?" the large Native American asked me.

I probably looked stupid sitting there. I tried to stand, but my right ankle snapped again. "I think I broke my ankle." I grimaced.

Someone took Bella from him. It was Charlie. I was still lying on the ground. "LIZA!"

"I'm okay, Dad," I lied. "It's just my ankle."

"Sam," my father said to the large Native. "Could you help her?"

He nodded and started to lift me up. I sat up, "Edward Cullen did not try to bite her, if the tribal elders ask."

I didn't know why I said it.


	4. Hope So

----*----

Time went by. Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. My cast came off. October, November, and December passed without incident, or words. Bella remained silent, dead to the world. As the New Year turned, I went to Charlie. "Dad, Bella needs help."

"I know, sweetie. I called your mother. We're sending her to Jacksonville." He wrapped an arm around me. "I know the two of you have never been apart…"

I thought for a moment. _What would I do if Bella was put in a hospital? _I shook my head and closed my eyes. Without meaning to, I played the last few moments of Nate's life over in my head. "No," I said aloud. "I will not let that happen to Izzy." I started to cry. "I'd rather never see her again, than let her—" I couldn't let myself finish the thought, let alone the sentence.

"May, baby, don't cry," Charlie comforted me. "We will _not_ let that happen to Bella. I promise. We'll do what ever we have to to help her. Even if she doesn't want the help. Shush, she's going to be okay."

Before that moment, I wasn't too big on being comforted. Even, as my father failed to calm my fears, I wanted to scream. I couldn't take it anymore. They were trying to do what worked for me. The only thing that would work for Bella was _him_, and only I knew it.

----*----

I jumped at the sound of Charlie's fist pounding on the table. "You. Need. Help," he told Bella slowly.

My sister mumbled an unintelligible response. She probably thought she'd been so good at fooling us. I wondered why we handled the pain so differently. When Francisco got out of control, I joined him. When they moved me, I went along with it. Everything turned out for the better. Bella would probably never be better. At least, not completely.

It was like Bella had a hole in her. A hole shaped like _him_. Someone could try to fill it, but it would never be filled, just temporarily sewn shut. Something would always be there to remind her of _him_. The house had become eerily quiet. I didn't dare play my viola or even to sing. Bella's books lay untouched on the desk beside the rarely used computer. My nights were accompanied by the screams inside Bella's nightmares. It affected my sleep. I slept on the couch nearly every night just to lessen the effect of the noise.

"Don't you see?" Charlie was asking her. "Do you know what this is going to Liza? Do you want to turn out like Nathan Green?"

That hit me in the chest. I remembered the faint dream the night they found us in the forest. Bella standing on the edge of a cliff, about to jump. Is that her future was about to come to? Would we fail?

"FINE, DAD!" Bella screamed, slamming something. "MAYBE I'LL MAKE PLANS WITH JESS TONIGHT! I'LL BE HOME LATE!" She paused to take a breath. "NO, MAYBE I WON'T BE HOME AT ALL!"

When I came down stairs, Charlie was shaking his head. "May, I'm sorry."

"I know, Dad. So am I."

----*----

That morning, I watched Bella from a distance. We were both the first ones to get to school. I sat cross-legged on the hood of the Renault, humming my newest tune.

"You're singing again," Titus commented, sitting beside me. "It's pretty." He hadn't spoken to me since that day.

"You're speaking to me? I'm _so_ honored." I stood, and pulled my bag out of the car. "Finally gotten your head out of your arse, Lyons?"

He gently grabbed my arm. His eyes were wide with alarm. "Liza, I don't get it."

"Of course not," I hissed. "You're the reason I saw Nate die, Lyons. You're the reason I hate myself. What's not to get?" I started walking to Gym.

"My dad told me what happened the day you broke your ankle."

That got my attention. I'd nearly forgotten the fact that I had run from the classroom. "Yeah, so?" It was hard to act apathetic.

He struggled for the right words. "Liza, I've—I haven't—I'm—" He reached for my hand. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Yeah and I'm the reincarnate of Mary, Queen of Scots." I gave an emotionless laugh. "Give up."

"No," he reached for my hand. "Never. I'm not going back down from this, or you." His face neared mine. "Please, give me another chance."

I actually began to think. My first thought was 'Hell no!', but I looked closer. His eyes were puffy and swollen, as if he had been crying. "Titus, I'm sorry. I guess I don't get you either. We went to fast. Maybe, we can try again."

The words had barely left my mouth, when his face lit up. "Ducky, you don't realize how much I've missed you." He kissed my cheek and ran off.

----*----

"You and the Lion trying again?" Jess asked me later, picking Bella up to go to a movie in Port Angeles. "Is MisFire making a comeback?"

"Saying as we're missing a member, no. I think you of all people would remember that."

As she walked away, I heard her whisper, "Emo chick."

I hissed and ran up stairs. It was hard to keep myself in check when I was around the gossip queen. I fell on the bedroom floor, crying. "DAMN! WHY WON'T ANYONE LET ME MOVE ON!?!"

Charlie sat down beside me. "Why is there a loose floor board down here?" he asked, trying to distract me from my pain. He pulled it the rest of the way off.

I looked in. An addressed and stamped envelope for Renée, sat on top of some pictures, and my new viola case. "It looks like our birthday gifts."

"What are they doing down there?" He pulled the viola out. "The Cullens got you a new viola?"

"Yeah. I guess," I answered, "that Bella's trying to forget him. Make it like he never existed. I didn't realize it was down there."

"Was she really that in love with him?" Charlie asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

"I think 'obsessed' would be the better word, Dad. They seemed to hurt when they weren't together. It was getting awkward."

He nodded. "You think she's better off without him?" he asked.

"I hope so, Dad. I really hope so."


	5. Human short verison

----*----

Bella did get better. At first, I didn't know what was helping her. Then we car-pooled one day. We were driving around town, when she stopped. "Look, motorcycles!"

I looked out her window. In someone's yard, there sat three bikes. "Charlie would have our heads, Izzy. Plus, I can't even ride a bike."

"Oh, please," she begged. "I think I know someone who could teach us."

I blushed, "Who would that be?"

----*----

"Jake-Jake!" I got out the truck.

"May?" Jake gasped. "Your hair, it's long again, and brown! You and Bella could be twins!"

"We are twins, Jacob," Bella grumbled. "Do you know anything about motorcycles? I found two and a motor scooter. The bikes don't run."

"_We_ found two motorcycles and scooter," I corrected. "I told her it was dangerous, but, for once, she's being the reckless one."

"Since when were you little Miss Responsible, Eliza-May Swan?"

"Since when did you ask stupid questions?"

"I thought there was no such thing as 'stupid questions' only 'stupid people.'"

"Exactly."

----*----

"So, how as Bella been?" Jake asked, once we were alone.

"Completely not herself. It's like we traded places. When _he_ left, she fell apart. I'm really worried, Jake. It's like me and Francisco. I got sad and then I got dangerous." I started to cry. "I can't lose her, Jake-Jake. I just can't."

Jake wrapped his arms around me. "It's going to be okay, Liza." His face neared mine. "I won't let anything happen to Bella."

My heart began to pound. "Jake, I…" My cell phone rang. "Oh, that's probably Titus."

Jake gave a very human growl. "Really, Liza, what do you see in him."

I shook my head and shushed him. I answered my phone. "Hello, this is Eliza-May. How may I help you. _Me hablo español._(I speak Spanish)."

"Ducky, baby," he said. "Where are you?"

"Hi, Ly." Jake continued to simmer. "I'm down in La Push. Is something wrong?"

"No," he assured me. "I just miss you. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No, Ly. I'm with Bella," I lied. "I'll be home in a little bit, okay. Don't have a melt down, okay?"

"Okay, Ducky, be careful. _Te amo (I love you.)"_

"_No, te amo mas. (No, I love you more.)"_

He laughed and hung up.

Jake was right beside me. "You speak Spanish?"

"Nearly fluently," I admitted. "Thank Francisco for that."

"What did you tell him, at the end, exactly, _Eliza_?" Nobody ever called me just Eliza. Something was _wrong._

"It was a private conversation, _Jacob_. What's wrong with you today?"

"You're different, Eliza. You're not yourself anymore. I mean, since when were you so graceful?"

"Graceful?" I snorted. "Jacob Black, what are you talking about? I can never been graceful. My brain doesn't work like that."

"You didn't see how you got out of the truck. You jumped like a gymnast."

"No, I didn't, Jake. I don't jump." I shook my head. "Are you having jealousy problems? I don't need compliments. I love you like a brother, that's it."

"You don't get it, Eliza. It's like you're not May anymore. What did Titus do to change you?"

The word change caught me off guard. The memories flooded back to me. Bella screaming in pain. The word 'change' being used by the Cullens to describe what was going on. My own scars, cold to the touch but burning. The word 'witch' forming on _his_ lips. "Oh my god!" I screamed, running from the house.

I stopped in the middle of the forest. "No." My strange new abilities. The fact that I could now run and jump. My hands, cold to others, but hot to me. I wasn't normal. I had always known that, but now I was beginning to question my sanity. _Am I even human…?_

----*----

**I know it's short, but I'm starting to get writer's block. I didn't want to leave you guys waiting more weeks upon weeks. Bare with me.**


	6. Human rest of

**----*----**

I stood on Titus' porch, soaking wet. I shivered as I reached up to knock on the door. Mrs. Lyons, Titus stepmom opened the door. She was a plump Hispanic woman, motherly and an excellent cook. "Liza, _niña_, come in. You're like another child to us, you don't have to knock."

"Okay, Mrs. L." I came in and smiled. "Where's Titus?"

"I don't know. Do you?"

"I don't know," I replied, pondering the question. "I thought he would have told you." I knew it was a warning sign, but I figured it slipped his mind.

"I've never known Titus to be forgetful, Liza."

I shrugged and headed up to Titus' room. I sat on his bed in silence. I should have at least turned on his stereo because the extreme quiet drove me to the brink. I was overcome with tears. _I'm not going to do this,_ I thought. _Breathe, May-May._

After several silent seconds, I heard footsteps. Titus knocked on his bedroom door. "Ducky? Baby?" He peeked around the door. "What's wrong?"

I ran to him, and threw my arms around his neck. "Titus!" I could not explain what was wrong. How do you tell your hopelessly human, mortal and normal boyfriend that you have vampire venom in your veins? He'd just think I was crazy.

Titus pulled away and put his hands on my flat stomach. "You're not…" He didn't sound angry, amused or confused. He sounded _amazed._

I didn't know what he meant. "What are to talking about, Ty?" I pushed myself away from him and sat back on his bed, cross-legged.

He came over to me and put his hands back on my stomach. Instead of answering, he started to unzip my jacket. "Explanations can wait," he whispered to himself.

A faint giggle left my lips. "Titus, your stepmom's downstairs," I said, trying to keep my tone serious. "Can we get back to the subject at hand?" I playfully slapped him away.

He stopped, and stepped away, his face red. "Yeah, of course baby. Sorry. When was your last cycle?"

My first response should have been 'Two weeks ago' but instead I found myself questioning it. Slowly, it dawned on me. "Oh," I whispered, my voice almost lost. "Shoot." I went to slap myself on the forehead.

He grabbed my wrist quickly. "No, baby. This isn't bad. It's great." He put my hand back on my thigh.

I shook my head. This was the _opposite_ of great. "Who's one of the police chief's daughters?" I reminded him, pointing to myself.

It was his turn to slap himself.

I hadn't purposely used my inhuman abilities, even when _he _was in the area, but I couldn't stop myself from trying to pry into my boyfriend's brain.

_I can't believe I did this_, Titus was thinking in his whispery inner voice. _I got the police chief's daughter knocked up. YES!_

_What? _ I nearly gasped at his lack of regret, but since he didn't realize I was a telepath, I didn't. I continued to listen.

_Now I just need to keep her from doing what she did to that Francisco kid. Maybe this will convince her that putting MisFire back together is for the best._

It took every once of courage not to punch his lights out. I clenched my fists then relaxed them. How did _he _control himself?

"Ducky, baby," he said aloud, taking my hand. "We can do this."

I started to cry in anger. I shoved him away, and started to run again. It was only a few blocks to Charlie's house, but I went past it, my face covered with tears. I didn't know where I was going, I just kept going. It was like I was leaving my human self behind.

That's when I found the meadow.

**----*----**

I hadn't realized how far I'd gone. It was a little brake in the tree cover. The sun was just coming up. I gasped.

"You should go home, kid," a deep voice from behind me whispered.

I jumped. I recognized the tall Native American right away. That night felt like it was ages ago, but it would be etched in my memory forever. I turned, my face still stained with tears. "What home?" I whispered. "Jacksonville?"

Two other young men came out behind him. One sort of wrinkled his nose. "Leech's girl?" he asked the other.

"Not sure," he replied, studying me. "They _are_ twins."

I gasped at the use of the 'L' word. It shouldn't have surprised me, since I knew they knew and I hated them as much as they seemed to. I growled, not at the trio, but at the idea of _him_.

"It's Eliza-May, Paul," the first man, that I just remembered was named Sam, replied. "It's okay. Get back to Charlie, both of you. Tell him she's okay."

The younger two left, regretfully. The one who pointed out that Bella and I were twins nodded to me, and a wave of pity almost knocked me over.

"Jared!" Sam barked. "Now!" Once Jared was gone, Sam got a little closer to me. "May, are you all right? Have you been hurt?"

I almost said 'Yes,' but shook my head and sat down. _How can I ever be okay? My boyfriend was using me._ Then I nodded. Sinking to the ground, I whispered, "_Estoy metido en un lío _(I'm in a bit of a mess)." It was more than a bit, but what else was I suppose to say? "What am I going to do?"

Sam sat down beside me. "I need to take you home," he said, not touching me. "I think Chief Swan is worried."

"I shouldn't be doing this to him," I muttered. "Not with Bells acting so…well, not like Bells."

"May," Sam whispered, "what do you want us to do about it?"

I caught the word 'us'. It meant something. "Who?" He was the only one sitting with me. "What do you mean by 'us'?" I questioned.

"Eliza, we know more than you think we know."

"I know you know," I said. "At least, your legends make it seem like you know. Do you know that the Cullens—I mean Paul said 'leech'—Dang, how to say this?" I didn't want to say the 'V-word'. "How do you know?"

Sam gently put a hand on my shoulder. He ignored my question and my flinch. "May, I want you to take a deep breath."

My breath was shaky but I tried to calm myself down. "O-tay," I whispered. After several silent seconds, I stood. I stumbled slightly. Sam put an arm around my waist. I pulled away. He had some sort of high fever.

"Have you been hurt?" he repeated.

I tried to shake my head but it was spinning. "I think so. I mean I don't think so. I think—" I rubbed my forehead and gulped. "I think I need to go home."

"That's a good thought," Sam said, trying not to laugh. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah," we started walking up the hill. "This is going to take a while."

"That's okay," Sam said, "we don't mind."

Paul and Jared were standing on the path in front of us. "Hey," Jared said. "You okay?"

I nodded slowly. "I'm okay," I lied. "I just need to get home."

"That's why we're here, May," he replied.

Paul grumbled, "Oh, _that_'s why we are the way we are. To protect insane pale faces from themselves."

"That's derogatory, _chico_. 'Pale' is a relative term as is 'insane'."

"You little…" Paul started to shake.

Sam put a hand on Paul's chest. "Relax, brother."

Paul growled but obeyed. It was like he had to control his anger. "Fine, let Jacob's girlfriend control everything!"

I wanted to retort but couldn't. Instead, I felt the heat rise to my face. Giggling nervously, I continued to walk.

**----*----**

Morning came as a surprise and a relief. I went to school, feeling tired but happy. As I walked up to Titus, I whispered in his ear, "Just a scare."

He turned around and hugged me. "Are you sure?" he whispered back. He sounded relieved, but I could feel that he was disappointed.

"Yeah," I replied, "but I'm not sure about us." I had to do this now. Didn't want to, but it was seriously confusing me. What did he want? Me or MisFire?

"Us?"

"We're over."


	7. Fragile

----*----

"Eliza-May."

"Jacob Antony."

"How have you been?"

"Tolerable, you?"

"All right."

"Hey, Jake," Bella rushed into the room. "Ready to study?"

Jake lifted up his textbook. "Ready as I'll ever be." He pretended that the book was too heavy. "Ugh."

I shook my head and went upstairs. I didn't want to study with them.

What was he thinking? Flirting with my sister as if I wasn't there. As if he never thought we had something. How could he go from jealous to over me in a few weeks? And what would happen to Bella? Would he break her heart?

She wouldn't be able survive if he did.

She didn't want Jacob anyway. All she wants is _him. _Jacob would probably just be a temporary replacement. Someone to hold the edges of the wound. He would need to be with her constantly, or she'd fall apart.

----*----

I nearly threw my book across the room. Why was I letting him risk my sister's wellbeing? Why didn't I just tell him I broke up with Titus? Then he'd back off, right?

I told him I wasn't interested. That he was like a brother to me. That I loved Titus. That I had moved on. So he did too.

The problem was that I lied. I didn't realize it at the time, but Jake wasn't the only one that was jealous.

Great. What was I thinking? I slapped my forehead. I put Bella in another situation where she could be hurt. That wasn't what I wanted at all. She was fragile, breakable. She always seemed to be on the edge of going back to how she was after _he_ left.

"What am I going to do now?" I muttered, sitting down on Bella's bed. I hadn't felt that hopeless since I found out I was pregnant three years before. I really didn't see in similarities in the situations. This one was far worse, yet somehow my subconscious made a connection. Sighing, I stood again and threw my cell phone at the wall.

Then, it rang. _Great, who'd want talk to me?_ "Hello?"

"Hi, Liza, it's Mike Newton."

"Oh hey, Newton." _Why was he calling?_ I thought. _He's crushing on Bells._ "How do you know my number?"

"Jess."

"Oh." That answer really didn't surprise me. She had every student at Forks High's numbers. "So, what's up, Newton?" I didn't really want to talk to Newton at all. I tried to put across an air of apathy. "Not that I care."

"I was wondering; what are you doing tomorrow? It's Saturday."

"My homework. Don't you have to work or something?"

"No, I have the day off. Do you want to go to Port Angeles?"

I looked toward the door, expecting something (although I wasn't sure what). "I guess so. What should I wear?"

"Oh, um, I guess, something, um, normal?" His volume lowered with nervousness.

It sounded like he wasn't expecting me to say 'Yes'. "See you tomorrow," with that, I hung up, put my phone back in my pocket, and went downstairs. I went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple.

"Hey, Liza," my sister said, just as happy as she was before I went upstairs. Jacob sat beside her, his geometry book open.

"Hi, Bells." I sat down, and bit into the fruit. "Oh, hey, Black. Didn't know you were still here." The lie came easily. My ability to sound apathetic surprised me. _Man, I'm good_, I thought, taking another bite.

"What has you smiley, Eliza?" he said, looking up from his current problem. "You're glowing."

"What?" My mouth was still full. I held up a finger. "_Un momento_."(One minute) Did I seem happy to him? Because I didn't feel happy. I felt like shit. And what did he mean by 'glowing'? Usually people only when you're pregnant and I'd already ruled that one out. At least I hope I'd had.

"_Glowing_?" Bella gasped. "Liza you're not—" Of course, she'd jump to that conclusion. Most people would. Personally, that's the last thing that would make me glow.

I swallowed. "You're right Isabella, I'm not. As for your question, Black," I leaned back in my seat. "I have a date tomorrow."

"With who?" He leaned back as well. "Not that I care." He was just as good at seeming apathetic as I was. Too bad his words meant that he was.

"Mike Newton." I really wanted to call his bluff but it would involve ruining my façade. "Why did you ask if you don't care?" I settled for a calmer approach.

"Thought Bella would want to know," he shrugged, still. So, you broke up with Lyons?"

"Duh. Glad you don't take me for a slut, Black." With that, I went back to our room.

----*----

"What happened?" Bella asked when we were alone. "You guys used to really like each other."

"You sound like Jess."

"Liza—"

"No, Bella." I stood, angrily. "I don't want to explain my relationship with Jacob. It's hard enough to deal with him without you butting in!"

"Liza, I thought we could talk about things."

"We can't talk about anything, Bella! You can't even say _his _name! 'Talk about things', my rear."

"What? Eliza-May how can you say something like that?"

I sat down in the old rocking chair. I knew what I had to say, even if it hurt her. "You're heartbroken; I get that, but come on! It's not like he's going to remember you in another fifty years! It'll be like we never existed!" I took a deep breath. "He wanted to love me instead, Izzy, but he couldn't!" Bella just sat there, blinking. It was infuriating. I stood again and pulled open our bedroom door. "He tried to kiss me a few days before he left!" I slammed it shut, my face covered with tears. I slid down the door, and put my face in my hands.

_Why _did_ I do that? _I started to sob, my chest quivering. _I'm going to regret this. _Suddenly, a sharp, burning pain came across my lower abdomen. I screamed, "DADDY!"

"May, what's wrong?" Charlie slid down beside me. "What hurts?"

**----*----**

"Well, Miss Swan," Dr. Snow said slowly, "I'm not sure how to say this, but do you want your father in the room?" He stood at the foot of bed. His knuckles were white because of how hard he was holding his clip board.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, "What's wrong with me?" I just laid there, holding my stomach. The pain had finally stopped. "Why am I so sick?"

"There's really nothing _wrong_, it's just that this is a sensitive subject. I don't want this to hurt your relationship." He looked at Charlie. "Unless there's some reason she can't keep this a secret, Chief Swan."

"No." Charlie looked at me, his eyes wide and on the verge of tears. "It's up to you, May baby. I love you, just remember that."

Hoping I wouldn't regret it, I took a deep breath. "Shoot, Doc."

The passing second seemed like forever. "Congratulations," the doctor replied. "You're pregnant."


	8. Bandages and Babies

"What? No way. It's impossible. I just had my period." I was surprised and unable to comprehend the importance of Dr. Snow's words. "Oh my god. This can't be happening again."

Charlie took my hand and wiped a tear off his face. "It's okay, May. I'll support you and your decision. I still love you. No matter what happens. I still love you." He just kept repeating it. "I want to kill Lyons, but I still love you. I still love you. I love you."

"Excuse me," Dr. Snow interrupted. "But to make sure the pregnancy isn't tubal, I want to keep you over night, is that all right, Eliza-May?"

I nodded, still numb. "Okay," I replied slowly, still shocked. "But I'm—we're—going to be okay, right?"

----*----

"LIZA!" Bella cried, running into the room. "YOU'RE OKAY!"

"That depends on your definition of okay, Izzy," I whispered. "I'm really scared."

Jacob waltzed in. "The mighty Ducky is scared of a little tummy ache. What has this world come to?" He laughed.

"Jake, please," Bella begged. "Go easy on her. She's sick and not herself. Can't you leave this childish fight behind you? Liza could die and you don't care. I know you're worried about Sam's gang, but she's my sister and your best friend. You can't act like this is nothing."

Neither Jacob nor I replied because we were interrupted by a noise out in the hall. "What did he do to her, Chief Swan? I promise; I'll make Black regret this, even if it's the last thing I do."

"Jake didn't do anything to May," my father retorted. "You did. You better get out of here, or I'll arrest you and make sure you'll never see the light of day."

"Please, Chief, just let me see her," he begged. I could almost imagine him on his knees. "I'm worried about her. I love her. All I want is to make sure she's going to be okay."

I could practically feel how pathetic he was. With a deep breath, I called into the hallway, "Dad, Titus needs to know! It's his baby!"

"Baby?" Bella questioned softly.

"I'm going to be a father!" Titus seemed excited from the hallway.

"A baby," Jacob whistled in false astonishment. "Wow, and I thought my opinion of you couldn't get any lower. Once again, you have proved me wrong. You're pretty beautiful and pretty messed up. So sad." He shook his head.

I took a deep breath. I knew what I had to say. It was probably a lie, but whatever. "Bella, could leave the two of us alone?"

"Sure," she whispered, still in shock. "See you later."

Jacob went to turn away. "WAIT!" He turned. "I get it, Jake."

"What? There's nothing to get, Liza."

"No," I replied. "I understand that you're not into me anymore, Jake-Jake but I still want to hang out. At least, while I still can. I have eight months."

Jacob seemed surprised. "All right, May-May." He smiled, almost his old self. "We have a surprise for you."

----*---

"Oh my god!" I squealed. "They're beautiful." I stood there, staring at the bike. "Wow these are amazing. I wonder how fast they go." I put my hand on the seat.

"No."

"Absolutely not."

"What?" I put my hands up in surrender. "I wasn't planning anything!"

Jake gently grabbed my shoulders and guided me to tailgate of the truck. "Sit and stay."

I looked up at him. "When did you get so big?"

Jacob laughed and turned to Bella. "Okay. Let's get this started."

----*----

"That was amazing," Bella cried. "Total adrenaline rush."

"Bella—" Jake tried to interrupt but she kept babbling.

"IZZY!" She stopped. "YOU'RE BLEEDING!"

Her mouth turned into a silent 'O' and put her hand on her forehead. "I guess I am, Liza."

Jacob helped Bella back to the truck. "What do we do now? It looks like Bella needs stitches again."

I didn't show my surprise. "I'm pretty good at hiding things like this," I replied. "I need small, white bandages, some antibacterial ointment, water, foundation, a little sponge and a comb." I counted each item on my hand. "Take the bike and hurry. Don't get caught."

Jacob started the bike as I started to rip my shirt sleeve to use like temporary gauze. "No," he said, putting his hand on the hand gripping my shirt.

It was like a shock to my system, but I didn't pull away. "What's wrong?" I managed to hide my surprise. "Did I forget something?"

He ripped his own shirt sleeves off. "Use mine. You shouldn't be risking getting sick."

I nodded and took the sleeves. I wadded one of them up and pressed it against Bella's head. "Go, Jake, I got this." He zoomed off.

Bella tried to get me to move my hand. "How'd you learn to do this?"

"Amalgam," I supplied, using it as a proper noun.

Bella seemed confused but didn't push the subject. "Do you know what to do about your baby?"

"I'm not sure. Give me a few months." I admitted. "So, this is has happened before," I said, flipping the sleeve over.

"Yeah. I'm still learning. Thanks for keeping me out of the hospital. I think the doctors were getting worried."

"Ha. Summary of my life."

"So, what's Amalgam?"

"Um—"

Jake came back then, a small make-up bag in his hand. "Got it from Leah Clearwater." He pulled some bandages and a tube out of his pocket. "Will this work?"

I nodded and poured the water on the clean rag and cleaned the wound. Quickly, I made little 'X's with the bandages over the cut. Once the entire cut was covered, I put the palest foundation on the sponge and splotched it over the bandages. Then, being extremely careful, I positioned her bangs over the cut. "There, all better."

"Say," Bella said. "Do you guys want to go to the movies sometime next week? Mike Newton won't leave me alone."

"Sure."

"Whatever."


	9. Drag

"Hi, Liza," Mike called, parking his Suburban across the street. "Too bad about last weekend."

"Yeah, sorry." I scratched the back of my head and looked down. "I was in the hospital." I spoke quietly, hoping he wouldn't ask what put me in there. I felt awkward enough without having to mention my pregnancy.

He walked up the walk and jumped up the steps. "What's wrong? I didn't say something inappropriate, did I?"

I crossed one arm over my chest and gripped the other arm. "No. It's nothing." I shook my head. "You know, I think I'm going to sit this one out." I looked at Bella and silently mouthed the word 'sorry.' "I think I need to to sleep."

Mike stepped down. "All right. Do you want me to hang out with you?"

"I think I need to sleep," I repeated in a whisper. I felt cold suddenly.

Both Bella and Jacob nodded as I turned back to the house. I went upstairs, grabbed Bella's purple comforter and went back to the living room. I sat on the couch and pulled it around me.

Charlie brought me a glass of ice water and sat down beside me. "Here, baby."

I took the cup and took a sip. "Thanks, Daddy," I whispered.

"What am I going to do with you?" he questioned, wrapping his arm around me, gently.

I started to cry. My legs were tight and suddenly bent. The shock caused to me to whimper. I hadn't had a major spasm since my birthday, nearly six months before. I tried to force them to straighten, but even pressing down on my knees with my hands brought no relief.

Charlie helped me lay down. "I'm calling Renée. Can I tell her?"

I nodded as he stepped into the hallway and dialed the phone. "Hello, Phil, I know it's late, but I need to speak to Renée. It's about Liza."

I could almost imagine my mother running to the phone, worried and forcibly prying it from Phil's hand. "She's pregnant, Renée." I could imagine her hyperventilating. In fact, I could hear her say 'What' from the ear piece. "Breathe," I heard Charlie command. "She's just having leg spasms and there's a stomach bug going around. Do you want to talk to her?"

I took another sip of my water and tried to stand. I fell, crashing onto the floor. "Dang, that's cold!" The water slashed over my head.

"May-May!" He lifted me back onto the couch. "You okay?"

"Fine, Dad. Just being a klutz." Or at least, that's what I tried to say, it probably came out all jumbled up.

"Do I need to come over there?" I heard Renée say from the phone in Charlie's hand.

I held my hand out. "Let me talk to her." I took the phone in both hands, holding it right on my ear. "Mommy?"

"Oh, Liza!" Renée cooed. "Are you being careful? Have you started taking vitamins? Who's the father? When are you due?" She rambled on, asking various questions. She began repeating some.

"Mom, stop it," I whispered. "I just found out, okay? I'll call after every appointment, I promise. You'll be the second to know everything."

"Who's first?"

"The person who goes with me to my appointments. Dad, Bella, Titus, whoever."

"Titus? Is Titus a boy? Is he the father? What about that Jake boy? Have you had multiple partners?"

Hearing her say Jacob's name gave me the chills, especially under the circumstances. "Mom—"

"You need to know. I mean, you could have an STD. Do you know what they can do to a baby? Have you had all the tests?"

"Mom—"

"What about school? Are you going to drop out? Have you considered all your options? Adoption?"

"Mom, please. I know who the father is. I do not have an STI. Stop talking!"

She fell silent and Charlie raised his eyebrows.

I took a deep breath. "I'm still thinking about what to do next." I told both my parents. "I promise I'll consider everything. I'll get a job; try to find my own place."

"You're a junior in high school," Renée said.

"I'm eighteen. I need to take responsibility for my actions."

"You're in high school," Charlie said. "Do you honestly think you can do this alone? Parenthood isn't easy and you're young."

"You guys were young."

"We were married."

"So, you want me to get married? I don't think I'm a Mrs. Lyons."

"We don't want you to get married, Liza," Charlie said.

"We want you to think about what's next."

"I'm trying to!" I gave the phone back to Charlie, forcibly slamming it into his chest. It hung up with a click. "It's not like I have a bright future!" I took a deep breath. "Hell, it's not like I'm not Isabella!" I stood.

Charlie struggled to hold in a gasp. "May, I know you're scared, but listen to me: 'It's going to be okay.' Alright? We're going to be okay." He spoke slowly. "Just sit down and take a breath. We have time to work this out. I'm not going to kick you out. We all make mistakes."

I didn't want to listen to him. Rage was running through my veins like a drug. My face was burning red and tears were falling, hot on my cheeks. I yelled in frustration and stormed out of the house. My hands were burning and I pulled off the gloves with a scream. I ran to the Greens' house, without meaning to.

----*----

"Thanks, Mrs. Green."

The thin blonde woman handed me a mug of re-heated coffee. "No problem, you're the last piece of Nathan I have. I'll do whatever I can to help." She pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "Do you mind?"

A small smile came to my lips. "I would kill for one of those," I groaned.

Mrs. Green held out the open pack. "You can take one if you want." She lit one and breathed in.

I automatically took one and reached into my pocket. It was empty. "Got a light?"

Mrs. Green tossed me a lighter. "Sure, toots."

I lit up and breathed in. As I exhaled, my smile widened. The edge I had been feeling for the past few weeks melted away. I sighed. The nicotine raced through my veins.

"Been trying quit?" Mrs. Green inquired. "God knows I've been trying my hardest."

I took another drag. "Charlie doesn't want me to smoke." I exhaled. "But old habits die hard. Plus, there aren't many jobs in this town. I can't afford them." I started coughing.

Mrs. Green raised an eyebrow. "Is there a reason you shouldn't be using smokes?"

"Same ones as everybody else, Mrs. Green." The woman didn't look like she believed me, but she didn't push the subject. We slipped into an uncomfortable silence, until I said, "Well, I'd better get home. Bye, Mrs. Green."


	10. Meadow

**My mom is less then happy with my fan fiction hobby, and sense this chapter 10 runs parallel with chapter 10 of the book, I present with the following:**

_The Twilight Saga: New Moon__ is the work of Stephenie Meyer and is published by Little, Brown and Company of the Hachette Book Group, New York, NY USA. Movie-related rights belong to Summit Entertainment. All characters and plot belonging to above mentioned author are used for entertainment purposes only and any copyright infringement is unintended. No profit is being made from this work._

----*----

When I came home, I realized something was wrong. It wasn't that they were worried about me; I had already known that. Charlie stared at me suspiciously as I walked in the door and winkled his nose. "Have you been smoking?"

I didn't try to deny it, as I walked past him. "Izzy home yet?" I headed for the stairs, without looking at him.

"She, Mike and Jacob all got sick." He stepped in front of me. "Hand them over." He held out his hand.

"I bummed it off a friend." I shrugged and pulled Mrs. Green's lighter out of my pocket. "You want this?" I waved it around.

He took it from me. "What happened to being responsible, Eliza-May?" He put it in his pocket. "Smoking isn't just bad for you; it's bad for this baby too."

"It's called an addiction, Charlie. I've honestly been trying to stop, but I'm also totally stressed out right now." I looked up the stairs. "Are they going to be okay?"

"Don't change the subject, young lady."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, no more nicotine." I put my hands up in surrender. "Can I call Jake now and make sure he's okay or am I grounded?" He nodded. "Thanks, Dad." I kissed his cheek and ran into the kitchen.

Billy answered. "Hello?" he asked, wearily.

"Hi, Mr. Black," I replied. "It's May, Bells' sister. Can Jake talk?"

"Oh, hey, May," he sounded distracted, "Sorry, he's sick."

"I felt fine in a few hours," I said, "It's probably just a twenty-four thing. Can you ask him to call me when he feels better?"

He was silent for a moment, "Yeah, sure." He hung up without a goodbye.

"Um—" I put the phone down. "Okay. Bye."

----*----

Jacob never called and both Bella and I grew worried. The next day, we went down to La Push but the small house was empty. Then we went to the hospital, the lady at the counter said, and "Sorry, they haven't been in."

"Are you sure?" Bella asked. "We're really worried about them."

She smiled falsely, "I'll call Chief Swan if they come in, dears."

----*----

Bella made Charlie call Harry Clearwater, but it took a while for the subject to turn to Jake. Harry had been in the hospital for some heart tests. Charlie's face turned as anxious as Bella's but the other man must have played it down as precautionary. Then Charlie said, "Oh, so you've heard then?"

We looked at our father, alarmed, but before I could ask, "Yeah, she's fine. Sort of." His eyes lingered on me for a moment. "No, it's not lethal, just confusing. I'm not sure now's the best time to explain."

Finally, the subject turned to Jacob. I try to hide the worried look on my face, but all Charlie could say was um and yeah. Bella began to drum her fingers on the table, nervously and I fond myself pressing a hand against my stomach, waiting or news. As Charlie hung up the phone, he took Bella's hand.

"Harry says there's been some trouble with the phone lines and that's why you haven't been able to get through, Bella. Billy took Jake to the doc down there and it looks he has mono. He's real tired and Billy said no visitors."

Bella voiced my concern. "What? No visitors?"

"Girls, don't be pests. Billy knows what's best for Jake right now. He'll out of bed in no time."

I played down my concern by shrugging and going up stairs. Charlie looked like was busy worrying about Harry anyway. He didn't need to know about my mixed-up emotions. I sat down on my bed, opening my Algebra 2 book and pulling out some paper. I had been ignoring my homework over the past few days, so I settled in for the long haul.

Bella came up shortly after I did, turned on the computer and opened the web browser. Talking wasn't needed, so we each minded our own business, until Bella said, "I'll give them a week."

"Talking to yourself?" I asked. "Or reading out loud?"

"I'm talking about Jake," she replied, not looking away from the screen. "There is no way he's still going to be sane after being in bed for a month."

----*----

Our sanity only lasted until Wednesday. "Now what?" I muttered as we sat in Bella's truck. "I'm not driving you to the hospital if you crash on your motorcycle."

"I have a map and a compass in the glove box. We could go hiking."

"I'm not sure if I should." I pulled myself into the truck. "I don't have boots and if I trip, well, it could be disastrous."

"We'll keep it slow," Bella assured me as we drove out of town. "I'm not graceful either, remember?"

I chuckled as we drove out the base of the trail, I pulled out her map. It had several hand-drawn trails on it. "None of these are on the trail. They don't go anywhere near it."

Bella laughed and her face was bright and happy. "You scared?" she taunted, playfully. "It's just a bear."

I smiled back, "Izzy, I'm the older sister. I have to act like it once and a while."

"What about our real ages, May?" Bella took the map from me and took the compass out of her pocket.

Either one of us really paid attention to where we were hiking as Bella explained the alternate aging system she and Jake had come up with. I gained a few years for having a baby, but then lost one because Titus was a royal pain.

"What's up with that bear thing?" I asked once we got around to it.

"A couple hikers came into Newton's," she replied, "I think they said it was a black bear." It wasn't fascinating, so I just kept walking. I stepped into a small stream. "West." She pointed that direction.

We quickly stepped into a small clearing. I thought I recognized the dark space, but Bella just looked disappointed. "What's wrong?" I asked, gently.

Bella wrapped her arms around her chest, as if she was falling apart. She took a deep breath and focused on something in front of us. "Laurent," she said in pleasant surprise.

I followed her line of sight to the dark form with dark eyes, dark hair and dark skin. I defensively stepped in front of Bella and crouched. After all, I had vampire venom in me already; Laurent couldn't do any more damage. "Laurent," my words came out as growl, "what are you doing here?"

Laurent had been the leader of the vampire coven that hunted Bella last year. He hadn't _really _hunted her, but he hadn't tried to stop James and Victoria either. I stood up, praying he didn't mean us any harm.

"Bella? Liza?" He seemed more astonished then Bella and moved in closer. "Heard from the Cullens lately? The house was empty."

"They've been around," Bella lied.

I looked at her, confused. Before I could make an inquiry, I heard: _Play along. _I nearly gasped, because I knew that voice. I also knew I shouldn't be hearing it. I shook my head in disbelief. _Please, for Bella._

"He visited us last week," I continued for her. "But they couldn't stay in town." I focused on his eyes. There was barely any different between the iris and pupil. I suppressed a scream.

"Jasper was having problems controlling his thirst," she said, bravely. "It's safer that way."

"Aw, yes. I know what it's like to have problems staying on the bandwagon," he said seriously. "It has been a while since I've fed."

I swore internally, and heard the voice again. _Stall him,_ it ordered. _Warn Bella._

I spoke, "There's a giant bear around here somewhere. I'm sure the public won't mind if you kill it." I started to think about what the vampire was planning. "I've hear there is plenty of blood in them." My focus wasn't clear enough to push into his mind, so I had to stay in the dark.

He laughed, piercing the air with ice. "Victoria sent me here on a mission and it does not involve killing your bear. She sent me to find you and bring you to her. It would be less painful if I were to kill you."

"You don't want to do that," I assured him in a soft voice, "you wouldn't just be killing her or me or both of us." He looked confused, and after a pause, I whispered. "I'm having a baby. If you have even the smallest speck of humanity, you won't hurt us." _Come on Bella, get out of here, _I thought, looking at her.

His laughs grew louder. "You assume that I am like your Edward."

"Please," Bella's voice cracked, "just let us be."

He had been circling around us and began closing the space. "I'll make this quick, girls, I promise you. It's better then what Victoria had planned for you."

_He doesn't know which one of you is Bella. Confuse him._

"Which one of us does she want?" I ventured. "Either one of us could be Bella. Victoria has no reason to hurt Liza. She was locked in a closet when James died. And both of us, we're just humans. We're not that important."

"What about your baby?" He looked at Bella. "Or is it yours?"

I had to hide the smirk forming on my lips. _Don't get overconfident, Liza, _the voice warned. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my head. The adrenaline in my system was trying to take over, and it was hard to stand my ground.

Something caught Laurent's attention. He turned his head and Bella sighed in relief, albeit prematurely.

A pack of giant wolves, five strong came into clearing, growling aggressively. In surprise, Bella and I both fell to the ground. I crawled out of the way of the last wolf to enter, a russet-colored one. It looked at Bella, dark eyes showing some strange form of intelligence. It took one step toward her.

"Stay away from my sister," I growled at it crawling closer, ignoring the others.

The wolf turned its head to me, its eyes showing first surprise and then something I had never seen. Gentle, warm and defensive. He moved toward me and I covered my face. Another wolf growled something that felt like an order and the russet one fell back into the pack.

I stumbled to my feet and took Bella's hand. "Let's get out of here."

Her eyes were wide in fear, but she got up. "What if they come after us?"

"I don't think they want to hurt us," I said gently, not taking my eyes off the russet wolf. "There's something about the red one that reminds me of something." _Or someone._

----*----

"What did you two do today?" Charlie asked when we came home.

"Went for a walk," Bella said, trying to sound casual.

"What happened to going to Jessica's?"

"I wasn't in the mood for Calculus."

"I did my homework last night."

He looked at our faces for a moment and his voice gained an edge, "Tell me what happened."

"We saw the animals everyone one's be talking about." I said, "Five _very_ large wolves. A black one, a grey one, a light brown, a chocolate one and one that was kind of red." Bella blinked at me, hiding the surprise. "What? I wasn't too scared. I was paying attention."

"Where were you?" he demanded, looking at Bella. "I told you not to go hiking."

Bella frowned at me, but told Charlie, "We were on the trail and we didn't go far. We're sorry we were out late."

"We got spooked," I shrugged. "Not hurt."

The anger melted off his face. "I'm glad you're okay. Should I report this?"

"What?" I replied, "The wolves or our stupidity?"

He picked up the kitchen phone. "The wolves."

We both nodded. "I don't want you two hiking again," he said firmly.

"Okay." Bella went up stairs.

I nodded rapidly, "Yeah, of course."

"I'm beginning to wonder if I should even let you out of the house, May," he sighed. "What if you had gotten killed?"

I kept my face straight, "One of us would have gotten out, I'm sure of it."

"There were five of them, May," he replied. "You can't run and Bella's not graceful."

"But, Dad," I replied, "I can run. I'm stronger than I've ever been."

He looked at me in gentle surprise, "When did you learn to run?"

"Around the time Bella fell," I said, not really lying. "I'm not sure why, but it's great."

Charlie hugged me, crying in pleasant surprise. "Eliza-May, you're amazing."

Bella came back down the stairs. "Jake's better. It wasn't mono."

"Great," Charlie said, "You going there or is he coming here?"

"He's been going out with his other friends instead," her face reflected a strange sadness, "They went to the movies today. I'm going to go to bed." She went back upstairs.

Charlie's smile faded, and he looked at me for an explanation. I shrugged. "Is it okay if I sleep on the sofa?"

"Go ahead."


	11. Cult

_The Twilight Saga: New Moon__ is the work of Stephenie Meyer and is published by Little, Brown and Company of the Hachette Book Group, New York, NY USA. Movie-related rights belong to Summit Entertainment. All characters and plot belonging to above mentioned author are used for entertainment purposes only and any copyright infringement is unintended. No profit is being made from this work._

----*----

Bella was back to what she was like before she re-befriended Jake. She looked surprised every day she woke up, as if she didn't want to see the sun or that she was expecting to die overnight. I was the one driving us to school in the morning, in the truck. It only took a few seconds to learn to drive a standard, and we were only going three miles down the road.

I hoped this wouldn't happen to Bella again, especially not because of Jake. It was so frustrating. I needed to stop the nonsense. By Wednesday, I was desperate. "Isabella, you're driving me nuts!"

"What is it Liza? You don't need yell."

"I can't believe you let guys do this to you!"

"What?" she said again.

"Edward and now Jake! It's like they're tearing you apart! You can't keep falling for the guys that are going leave you standing in the rain! Charlie and I can't keep catching you when fall!"

She gasped at my use of the name then shook her head. "Liza, you're kidding!" She yelled back. "Since when did you bother to care?"

"No. Why would I kid about this?" I whispered. "I just want to know what's wrong. Talk to me," I demanded. "Tell me what's wrong. Please." I looked at her, not even blinking back my tears. "You're scaring me. I'm worried. I can't lose you. Not now. Please, believe me."

I don't remember being that open with my sister before that moment. We were sitting in the truck, right outside the house, doors locked, phones off. Bella kept her head down, red faced. I was staring at her, as gently as I could.

"Jake's in trouble," she whispered back, "I think he's been pulled into a gang."

The idea was laughable to me at first. La Push was probably near the top of places least-likely to have a gang. But then again, Seattle wasn't too far away. There was a chance that someone from over there had moved into the area. I scraped through my memory for something like I had seen in Phoenix. It slowly dawned on me. "Sam…"

Bella nodded. "Jake was scared of him and now he's avoiding me and hanging out them instead. They chased off a drug dealer about a mouth ago. They call themselves 'Protectors'. They made him cut his hair and they got Embry too. Billy says it's like a coming of age thing."

I stared at her in disbelief. That didn't sound like a gang. It sounded like a, "cult." The word buzzed on my lips. "We have to get him out of there. Even if we have to kidnap him." I started the truck. "You up for this?"

She nodded. "I don't care what he says. I'm not letting him slip away without a fight."

We drove down to La Push as fast as The Thing could handle. As we entered town, Bella was looking out the window. "Hey, Quil!" she said to someone outside. "Liza, could you pull over to the other side of the road?"

I did and the boy standing beside the car. "Oh, hey Bella," he greeted, sounding dull. His face looked bleak and brooding. He was clearly worried about something.

"Are you okay, _chico_?" I asked him, leaning over Bella.

He looked up at us. "Fine." He looked sullen and maybe ill.

Bella looked at me, as if she was about to judge a reaction. "Think we can fit another person in here?"

"Sure," I shrugged. "It'll be a tight squeeze but I don't see why not."

"Can we give you a ride somewhere?" Bella moved over, and the boy got in.

"Oof," I muttered. "Are there growth hormones in the water here? Or is it just some genetic disposition to growth spurts?" Quil shrugged. "Where to?"

"My house is on the north side, back behind the store."

"Have you seen Jacob today?" Bella's question burst out before he finished his directions.

"From a distance. I tried to follow them, him and Embry." I could barely hear his voice over the engine. "They saw me but they just went into the woods. I think I was saw Sam and his crew too. I tried to find them, but I just managed to get out of woods before you showed up."

Bella gritted her teeth and I struggled to keep my eyes on the road. "Sam really did get to him," we growled in unison.

Quil stared at us in surprise. "You two know about that?"

Bella nodded. "Jake told me…before."

"Before," he repeated.

I wanted to go to Charlie before this got out of hand, but I needed more information. "How bad is it?"

"Never leaves Sam's side."

I didn't want to ask my next question. "Could it have anything to do with drugs? Or maybe some alternate belief system?"

"I can't see Jacob or Embry getting into something like that…but what do I know? What else could it be? And why aren't the old people worried?" He looked frightened. "Jacob didn't want to be a part of this. I don't understand what changed him. But," he looked me right in the eyes. "_I think I'm next."_

The fear reflected in Bella's eyes. "Your parents aren't helping?" She shivered at the thought.

"My grandfather's on the council with Jacob's dad. They think Sam Uley is the best thing that happened to this to town. They're not even concerned." Neither of us could reply, so Quil just said, "I'll get out here."

I looked at the small rectangular building as I pulled onto the shoulder. "Bye, Quil," I managed to say.

"We're going to wait for Jacob," Bella said with a hard edge to her voice.

"Good luck," he mumbled, slamming the door and walking away. With his shoulders slumped, he shuffled away.

"Can you drive?" I asked Bella. "I can't do the U-turn thing." We switched seats and drove to Jacob's house, killing the engine and rolling down the windows. We settled down for the wait.

I slid out of view, put my hands on my stomach, and stared at them. I had a lot to think about. Did I want to bring a child into my confusing world? A world with supernatural 'hocus-pocus' and immense inner battles? How would I explain Auntie Bella and her strange behavior? Of course, if I choose adoption I wouldn't have to worry about answering the questions. But then again, that would give him or her more questions. Why did she give me up? Does she have a family? Who's my dad? Were they in love? Were they criminals or just poor? Were they even alive?

Someone knocked on the side of the truck. "Bella, what are you doing here?" he growled.

I pulled myself back onto the seat and held back a gasp. Jake wasn't Jake anymore. He looked bigger. Not taller or wider, but more muscled. The veins on his hands were popping up, and the look on his face was foreign. Hostile, unsmiling.

"Jacob?" my sister and I asked in unison.

His eyes were dark and angry, but he wouldn't look me in the eyes. He was too busy glaring at Bella. I looked behind him at the four other members of the cult. If I hadn't already known who each one of them was, I would have thought they were brothers. They were all glaring hostilely at Bella and ignoring me. Expect Sam. He looked me in the eyes, as if daring me to fight all of them.

I started to get out of the truck. "Should I leave and walk home, Bella?" I asked.

Jacob finally looked at me. His eyes turned gentle. "No, May-May. Please, don't." He looked back to Bella and was back to being hostile. "What do you want?"

"To talk to you," she whispered.

"Well? Go ahead."

"Alone." Her voice gained the same edge and I flinched.

Everyone was looking at Sam, waiting for his response. He nodded said something in Quileute, and walked into Billy's house. The other boys followed.

I got out of the truck and left Bella and Jake standing there alone. I went into Billy's house. "Mind telling me what the hell is going on here?"

All of them were glaring at me. Billy was with them and they had been talking. "Oh, hello May," he said, casually.

"That's all you can say?" I was shaking with anger. "I can't believe you'd let your own son do this to somebody! My little sister is hurting because of him! Because of all of you! You're all a bunch of—"

"Relax," Sam ordered. "You shouldn't be stressed in your condition."

"I don't care if I have a miscarriage! I care about Bella!"

Apparently, only Sam knew that I was pregnant. Billy and boys were looking at me in surprise.

Sam grabbed my shoulders. "May." His voice was sharp. "You need to listen to me."

"No!" I tried to push him off me. "My sister and I have been attacked by gang members, vampires, and a pack of wolves! I'm not going to let heartbreak kill her!"

"May," he repeated. "We're not going to let Bella hurt herself."

"Then why are you making Jake stay away from us?" I demanded.

He glared at the rest of the crew and they went outside. Billy rolled into the hallway. "May, Jacob cares. You know that, don't you?"

"Of course," I mumbled, suddenly feeling ashamed. "I'm not doubting that."

"In the clearing," he whispered. "With that blood sucker, something happened, didn't it?"

"What?" How did Sam know that Bella and I had been in a clearing with a vampire? He wasn't there. Other then Bella, Laurent and I, there were the wolves. I thought for a moment. "Are you the black wolf?"

He didn't answer, but his face said it all. "Just tell me what happened."

"One of the wolves was rust-colored. It—no—" the next word was weird, "he, was staring at me. Like he knew who I was. Like he didn't want me hurt. He didn't look away until another wolf told him to." I could barely believe what we were talking about. I was personifying a pack of giant wolves. It sounded insane, even to me, and I was the one saying it. "Why the hell do want to know?"

He smiled, knowingly. "I thought so."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I demanded again.

"It means you and Bella can't hang out with Jacob anymore. I'm sorry, but it's not wise for you to say good bye."

I could tell he didn't mean it. "'It's not wise for you to say good bye.' You're unbelievable! I'm not giving up on him! He used to be my best friend! I haven't gotten a chance to apologize!" I was crying again.

Billy rolled out of his room on the phone. "Yeah, they're on their way home." "Bella and Jake had a fight." "They're all pretty upset." "Why didn't you tell me May was pregnant?" "No, I guess it's not any of my business." "Bye then." Billy looked at me, eyes full of pity as he hung up.

"Bella!" Billy called out as we left the small house. "Charlie just called. I told them you were on your way home."

"Jacob!" I yelled. "I don't know where you are, but if you can hear me: THIS ISN'T GOODBYE! I'M NOT GIVING UP! I PROMISE!"

I ran to the truck and spoke to Bella. "You want me to drive?"She got in the driver's seat. "I'll take that as a no." I slid into the cab, feet-first. I watched Bella's face, still pissed. It was empty and lifeless, like after Cullen left. I could almost feel the cold coming off her body and it wasn't because she was soaked.

Charlie was waiting for us, as Bella pulled over. "Billy called. He said you two got in a fight with Jake—said you were pretty upset." He opened Bella's door.

"That's not exactly how it happened," she muttered.

"Sam Uley's a jackass!" I screamed sourly, "So is Jake for that matter!" I opened the other door and slid my feet onto the road and followed them toward the house.

Charlie looked over at me, with a strange look. "What?"

I rolled my eyes. "Sam Uley," I replied slowly, "told us to stay away from Jacob and Jacob didn't do anything about it. He wouldn't even look at me."

"You really think something's wrong with that Uley kid?" he asked in disbelief.

Bella spoke, "I know there is. Jacob wouldn't tell me what, though. I'm going to go change." She went upstairs.

We were both dripping water on the floor. I hadn't even noticed it was raining. I rang out my hair. Letting out a puff of air, I sighed.

"What happened?" His voice morphed from Charlie the dad to Police Chief Swan. "Tell me as best as you can."

"Shit," I muttered, "How to explain this?"I sat down. "I told Bella we needed to see Jake before this gang of Sam's got out of hand. While she was talking to him, I went inside and had some words with Sam."

"What was said?"

"Some cursing. He kept telling me to relax, but then he told me to leave without saying goodbye to Jake. I think they were both hiding something, Dad. I'm just—" I screamed, "UGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

His face was lost in thought. "I need to make a phone call, May. Sit tight, okay?"

"Billy, this is Charlie. I need to know what happened."

My heart started to thumb in my chest and my breath caught in my throat. I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear this.

Charlie turned angry. "I'm not buying that. It doesn't make any sense." "Don't you put this on them!" I jumped slightly, but when he spoke again, he was careful and his volume was lower. "Bella's made it very clear all along that she and Jacob were just friends…No, he's not the father. May's 100% sure of who the father is. I know my daughters. If they know something's wrong—"

"What do you mean I don't know my daughters as well as I think I do?!" He paused, his voice taking on a low hiss. "If you think I'm going to remind Bella of that, then you had better think again. She's only just starting to get over it and mostly because of Jacob, I think. If whatever Jacob has going on with this Sam character sends her back into that depression, then Jacob is going to have to answer to me. You're my friend, Billy, but this is hurting my family."

I plugged my ears and curled up in a little ball on the couch. "I can't hear anymore of this," I whispered.

After a minute, Charlie came out of the kitchen mumbling. In a split second , he was sitting beside me. "What is it?"

I got up and straightened out my clothes. "Nothing," I lied. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

The shower didn't help me any. The sound of the water couldn't drown out my thoughts. Nothing could keep me from the horrible things running around in my mind. I just need to talk to someone. Someone who knew me better then I knew me. Someone like Cullen. As the water turned cold, I stepped out, wrapped a towel around my body and peaked into the hallway.

A tall figure was leaving our room, and I struggled to hold back a gasp. Laurent wasn't that tall, but it could have been any vampire either he or Victoria had come across. I stepped back into the bathroom, and closed the door without a sound.

_We're dead,_ I thought. _If Bella's not already._

I quickly grabbed my dusty flatiron, stood up on my tip toes and struck the figure on the head as it passed.


	12. Wolf

"Hey," the figure whispered, rubbing his head with a large hand. His back was "Whatcha do that for?"

"Jake?" I hissed back. "WTF? I thought you were a, um," I didn't say the word.

He turned around, "May?"

I most retorted, but something in his face caught me off guard. It was familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. "Oh, I'm still in a towel." I made sure it was still fastened and ran my fingers though my tangled hair, suddenly shy.

"If I was in a shirt, I'd let you use it," he mumbled, as nervous-sounding as I felt.

I shook my head, forcing the nervousness out of me. "Why," I muttered, "haven't you made some comment about not being the first guy to see me without clothes on, Black?"

"What?" he replied, almost too loudly. "Why would I do that?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, come on. You've done nothing but poke fun at my romantic life since you found out I was pregnant. It's what you do when you're around me. What else would you be here to do?"

He looked away from me. "May," he muttered. "I came to apologize, not make fun of you." He looked up, his dark eyes drilling into mine, as if begging me to forgive him.

I looked right back, but I couldn't keep my face hostile. "Oh, Jake," I whispered, "If I was fully dressed I'd hug you."

He moved slightly, not in nervousness but as if he was orbiting around something. It seemed very inhuman. "I need to tell you something, May-May. Something important. But I'm not sure if I'm allowed to." His voice cut off with a gasp.

"Do what I do." He raised his eyebrows in inquiry. "Forget the rules."

"I don't think I can do that," he admitted. "It's hard to explain."

"What about a loophole?"

He stared at me and and a smile I hadn't seen since I was fourteen crossed his face. "I tried it with Bella. She can't figure it out."

I led him downstairs, ignoring my lack of clothes, but keeping one hand on my towel. "What exactly was the order?"

"Not to tell—Wait, Sam didn't mention you. It was like Bella was the only one that mattered."

At first, I was really happy, but the last half of the statement was disheartening. "Figures," I muttered, under my breath.

"No!" he corrected. "It's not like that with me. You don't know how important you are to me. I don't understand why you are just yet, but you are. That's why I need to tell you something," he repeated, looking at the door. "To show you something."

His eyes darkened in fear. I wasn't sure why he was frightened of his big secret, so I slowly asked, "Should I get dressed?"

"Yeah," he said, looking toward the kitchen. "Meet me in the backyard?"

----*----

I stood the backyard, wrapping my arms around my chest. I couldn't figure out why Jake hadn't been wearing a shirt. It was chilly out here. "Jakey-Doo." I whispered in a sing-song voice, even though he probably couldn't hear me. "Where are you?"

Something walked into the dark yard, like a large shadow. It was silent, but as it entered the faint light, it barked. I stepped back in surprise. It was the russet wolf, his head bent down, as if he was ashamed. "Jake?" I tried to say but my voice cracked instead.

It seemed impossible, but that would explain why I thought he looked strange. The pack wasn't a pack of normal wolves. They were werewolves. I actually surprised myself at how calm I was.

The wolf stepped back into the woods and Jake stepped out, his pants shredded. "See?" he asked, gesturing to his pants. "I'm not good enough for you."

I walked onto the wet grass and looked at him, eyes wide. "No." I said, finally feeling comfortable using a louder voice. "No, you're not."

"I'm a giant wolf," he sighed, running his fingers over his crew-cut hair. "Not exactly boyfriend material, am I?"

That made me laugh. "I'm not looking for a boyfriend, silly. I'm looking for a plain old friend."

His face showed pleasant disbelief. "Are you sure you're okay with it?"

"Jacob," I said, trying to sound firm. "I know more about the supernatural then you'd think I would. Plus, it's part of who you are. Even if I didn't like it, I wouldn't make you change it. It would be hypocritical. I'm the freak here. I'm the one who's not worthy."

He laughed, not bothering to lower his volume. "There's no fighting you, is there?"

"You know me." I gave him a hug, surprised at his warmth. "You're so warm."

"It's a wolf thing," he replied, putting his chin on my head.

I leaned against his chest, taking it in. "It feels nice."

"There's so much I need to tell you, but you need to go to bed." He stepped back and pushed the hair out of my eyes. "You look like crap."

"No, I don't." I yawned. "Really."

"I need you at the top of your game."

I smiled. "I don't do games."

He laughed and ran off. "Night!" he yelled. "Take care of yourself and that little peanut of yours!"

Once I got into the house, I got to thinking.

Jacob, my Jake, was a werewolf. By all known accounts, a monster. Even if his ability wasn't dependent on the moon, there were still all the other stories. According to the legends, werewolves lost the ability to think clearly when they changed. The instincts would kick in and they become blood-thirsty.

It sounded like a load of crap to the logical half of my mind. To the emotional girly side, it was horrible. Both sides came from my experience with the leeches. History always had to repeat when it came to this shit. Sitting in the silent house, I started to softly sing.

_Why am I here today?_

_Making the same mistake_

_That millions have before me_

_I thought I was in love_

_Turns out that bird wasn't dove_

_Guess you weren't who I thought you were_

_I try to breathe_

_But it comes out ragged_

_I wanna scream_

_But I can barely talk and_

_No matter how many times I cry_

_I can't figure out why_

_Sometimes I want nothing more than you_

_But most days _

_I just want to be alone_

_Oh-h yeah_

_And all you tell me_

_Is "I'm sorry."_

_Not to worry_

_That you'll change_

_One of these days_

_I try to breathe_

_But it comes out ragged_

_I wanna scream_

_But I can barely talk and_

_No matter how many times I cry_

_I can't figure out why_

It had been awhile since I actually sat down and written a song. All the emotion from the past couple mouths just poured out in a muddle of words. I still was thinking about Jake and his canine friends, whoever they were. It was official; I wasn't the only non-human around here.

That didn't relax me, because I wasn't going around killing people, something else was. It didn't seem like something Jake would do, but if he had to do whatever the black wolf told him to, it wouldn't matter. That might explain why he was so ashamed of it.

_NO! _I had to stop myself. Jake wasn't a monster. I wouldn't let myself think that. I couldn't. He was my friend, my best friend. He knew what I had been through in Phoenix. He would have made it quite to the alpha wolf that it made him uncomfortable.

Unless he wasn't.

_STOP!_ I ordered myself. _YOU'RE BEING STUPID! JAKE IS __**NOT**__A MURDERER! HE'S JUST JAKE!_

----*----

_I'm standing in a bright room with a large stained class window, surrounded by people with paper-thin skin. A sweet smell, like over-ripe fruit, filled the air, choking me. My eyes are locked on the dark-haired man in front of me. I cannot what anyone was saying, but their mouths are moving. I'm too busy glaring at him in distrust and disgust. My trance was broken when someone said my name._

_I look away from him, at the small bump under my sweatshirt. I'm not afraid, because I, somehow, know that everything is going to be okay. I take the warm hand of the boy-man beside me. He's the only warm body in the building._

_The man I had been glaring was holding his hand out to me, "May I?"_

_I put my other hand on his and close my eyes, clearing my mind._

At that exact moment, I woke up. I think. I wasn't even sure if I had even been sleeping. One minute, I was thinking about Jake and the wolves and the next I was seeing myself in a room I'd never been in. The most frightening part was the baby dump. It meant I really was pregnant.

I knew that, but that movie in my head had to be an image of the future. I didn't believe in reincarnation and I doubted it was a repressed memory. It was something I'd know. Something I would remember for the rest of my life.

But it hadn't happened yet.


	13. Imprint

My vision, premonition, dream, or whatever it was, shook me to the core. It was an out of body experience, blurry and foreign, but it _was _real. I had to talk to Jake, I just had to.

I walked into the La Push's school cafeteria during lunch. "I'm looking for Jake Black," my voice cracked and I started to tear up.

He got up and wrapped me in a warm hug. "What's wrong, May?"

I almost didn't say it, but I got on my tip-toes like a ballet dancer and whispered, "I've _seen _something."

"What?" he replied with a low hiss.

"Can your friends hear us?" I hissed back.

"They'll find out anyway." He led out into the hall. "What do you mean by 'seen'?" he asked as we walked outside.

I pulled off my gloves and instantly felt more naked then I had been the night before. "You're not the only one with secrets, Jake."

"You're hiding scars." He shrugged. "You've got one on your left thigh too. They're all little moons."

"No, I don't think I do." I looked at my legs. "I wasn't—hurt—there." I didn't say the word 'bit' because I didn't want to explain James and that lot.

"It's older. Faint. Like you got when you were little. Like the one on your elbow from when you fell into the screen door that summer when I was five."

"You remember that? Wait," I blinked. Something weird was going on. "YOU WERE LOOKING AT MY THIGHS?"

"I didn't mean to." His face went ash. "I saw it and I was worried. You always wear those gloves. I didn't know you had others. How'd you get them?"

My heart started to pound. You only got the moon scars from vampire venom. How could I have been bitten when I was little and not remember and why hadn't I become a vampire? Worse yet, who bit me? I shrugged. "I don't know," I lied. "I probably tripped some where." He still looked upset. "Hey," I said, hugging him again. "I'm not mad. It's just hormones."

"I'll do whatever I need to," he replied back. "Whatever you need me to do, I'll do it. I just want you to be happy."

"Huh?" Where did that come from? "Jake, have you had meningitis or something? 'Cause that sounds crazy."

He was looking at me, half amused and half confused. "Liza, I know you're not used to hearing stuff like this and believing it, but—" He took a deep breath.

"Don't say it!" I ordered, playfully. "My confessions first please."

----*----

"So," Jake said softly and slowly. "You're a witch."

"Sort of," I muttered back. "I can do things that most people can't." I had neglected to mention the fact that I got my powers from vampires. "As long as I can concentrate."

"Like read minds and see the future."

"Yeah." I sighed. "But I've only just started the second one."

"Why am I being so cool about this?" Jake asked himself, quietly. As he looked backed at me, he said, "You've been telepathic for a while."

"Yeah," I said. "I've already told you this, Jake."

"I'm sorry. This is just so—"

"Unexpected?" I offered. "You should have seen me when Ed—when I first figured it out." I smiled. "I was a mess."

Jake and I sat in silence for a moment. "Eliza-May," he whispered, "When you came in, you said you saw something. What did you see?"

I thought for a moment. "A room and people. Lots of people. We were there, but I'm not sure why yet. Something was wrong. We were in trouble, I think."

Jake looked at me in disbelief. "You don't know where we were."

"No," I muttered, "but I was showing and I think I know who we were with." I watched his face for a moment, but he didn't speak. "I just don't know why they were with us."

He took my chin in his palm. "The Cullens?" he asked, looking me in the eyes. I nodded and held three fingers. "Which ones?" his voice grew dark and angry.

"I'm not sure," I admitted, wrenching my chin out of his hand. "I don't—I didn't—know them very well and the image was blurry." I shook my head and started to back away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you all that." The tears sung in my eyes, making me blink. I had to stay away from Jake to keep my vision from coming true. It was that easy. Alice had said they all depended on choices. "I have to go now. I'm in trouble already."

Jake read the horror on my face. "May, are you okay?" he whispered, coming closer. "Have I said something wrong?"

"No, Jake." I continued walking backward. "It's me, not you. I promise; we can hang out once I'm sure that the danger is over." I held my arms out, keeping him at arm's length. "Once I've had the baby. I promise."

Jake watched me, but stopped moving. "Why are you so scared of this—vision—of yours?"

"Jake," I stopped moving too. "I can't explain without having to explain _them_."

"I know all about the Cullens," he said, gently stepping forward to take my arms, "and what they did to you. We're not going to let anyone hurt you, May. You're safe here." He wrapped his arms around me. "I _won't_ let them hurt you."

"They were in trouble too Jake," I corrected in a whisper, letting his chest take in my tears. "But I can't tell if we were with humans or _their_ type. I'm more scared of them, whoever they are; then I am of Victoria."

He raised an eyebrow. "Victoria…?"

"Red-headed one of _them_," I replied, softly. "She wants Bella dead. Like _really_ dead."

Jake stepped back and held me at arm's length. "So, that's _why_ she's here."

"She's here," I repeated in a monotone. _Ah, crap! _"Here?"

"That's what I said," he replied gently. "We've got this under control, don't worry."

"Victoria is dangerous, Jake. I can't do what I did before—"

"Before?"

"James, her mate, bit me."

Jake started to shake. "One of them bit you." His voice was gruff, hard and angry.

"Jake," I said quickly, "don't worry he's gone."

"Gone?"

"I would have said dead, but I'm not sure if they work like that. Ed—Cullen—dealt with him."

"Ed?" Jake asked. "Those _creatures_ have names?" His voice dripped with disgust.

"They all do." His expression didn't waver. He didn't believe me. "HEY!" I yelled angrily. I shoved him, but he didn't budge. "They were human once too, Jake. None of them are the way they are because they want to be."

"I'm sorry," he managed to mutter.

"No, you're not." I turned my back to him. "Don't lie to me."

He put his warm hands on my shoulders. "May, _they're _the reason _we're _the way we are."

"I don't like them either." I replied. "But they're still people, kinda. And we're not fully human either. You're not, at least. I'm not sure about myself yet. It's not our business to judge them. Blood's not a lifestyle for them. It's their food. I only hate one of them, and it's not because they're leeches. It's because he hurt Bella; part of the reason I might hate you too."

He let me go and we stood in silence for a few moments. "Do you," he whispered in tone I could barely hear, "know what imprinting means?" I didn't turn or reply. "Sam says that's what happened to you and me in the clearing."

I shrugged. "Why should I care? I don't like Sam." I turned to glare at him.

He took my face in his hands. "May, Sam's not a bad guy. He's really helped me understand what's going on. He was the first of us to turn. I know you don't like him right now, but I can't alienate him."

"Like you've alienated Bella?" I watched Jake's face. He was very sincere, as if he really believed Sam but hurting Bella hurt him too. He stepped away from me at my harsh words.

"May, I didn't mean to do this to Bella, but becoming a wolf changed me. Changed my mind. I can't be more than friends with Bella because it—it doesn't feel right anymore."

"So," I muttered, "you look at me in that clearing and suddenly realize you've loved me all along? Why does that sound wrong?"

"It doesn't make any sense to me either," he replied. "Even Sam can't explain it."

"So, Sam knows everything now?" I retorted.

"No," he whispered. "Not everything. He doesn't know what we're talking. He doesn't know that you're a physic. He'll find out soon, but for now, it's just the two of us. You don't have to worry about Sam. He knows you know what we are."

"Bella doesn't even know what I can do," I admitted slowly. "It's my little secret."

"Sam and the council keep the werewolf thing from us until we turn. I don't think you're in danger."

"What about the others? Embry, Paul and Jared? I don't want everyone to know. It's not something I'm comfortable with yet."

"I'm not sure…"

"Promise me that it's a secret." I cut in. "That you won't tell anyone about my powers."

"I promise," he said quickly. "I just want you to be happy. Even if I have to watch everything I think around them, no one will know." He looked toward the woods. "But we do need to tell them about that red-headed leech."

My cell phone rang and I answered. "Hey."

"Eliza-May Swan, where are you?" Charlie's voice was edged with worry.

"With Jacob," I replied. "Down in La Push."

"With Jacob?" he repeated in shock. "What are you doing there?"

"Jake and I are skipping class," I said simply. "Just talking and stuff."

"Stuff?" Charlie croaked. "What kind of stuff are you doing?"

"Nothing," I sighed. "Honestly. We're standing right outside the reservation school. You can talk to him to him if you want."

"Please."

I put my hand over the mouth piece. "It's Charlie. He wants to talk to you."

Jake took the cell form me gently. "Hello, Chief Swan." "Yeah, we're fine." "Bella can come down here if she wants, we don't mind." "What?" "No, I don't think am. Why you asking?" "May really used to like him." "We just started working on our problems. We haven't slept together. Promise you." "Yeah, of course I'd step up."

"Look, Charlie," he said after the longest pause. "I care about May, but her ex wants to be apart of the baby's life, we can't stop him." "Yes, sir, I'll pass on the message." He closed the phone.

"Well?" I asked. "What happened?"

"Lyons is on your lawn. He says he wants to talk. Face-to-face." Jake slowly slid the phone back into my hand.

"Crap," I muttered. Looking at my car, I kissed him on the cheek. "I better go."

He kissed my forehead in reply. "Bye."


	14. Proposal

"Hi, Ducky." Titus bonded down the side walk and pulled open my door. "Cute as ever, I see."

"Shut up." I moved toward the house, brushing past him. "Just say what you have to say and get off Charlie's lawn."

"Liza," he walked briskly behind me and took my arm. "Just give me a chance."

I pulled my arm away. "No. You got me pregnant and you're soaking wet."

"It takes two," he muttered back. "And Charlie wouldn't let me in."

"Good for him," I replied sharply. "You said you were using condoms!"

"You've been pregnant before. Why didn't you just go on birth control?"

I turned to glare at him. "Do you honestly think I want Dad to know I was active? Especially with _you_? Oh, and," I crossed my arms over my chest. "The reason I haven't done to you what I did to Francisco is because I feel guilty about my other baby. Not because I love you."

"I said that out loud?"

"You didn't have to," I snorted. "It was written on your face." I walked back toward the house.

"Liza," his voice was gentle, like he wanted to reason with me. "I'm just wondering if I should take custody once the baby's born. You still have another year of high school."

"Was this your plan all along? To knock me up and take my baby so you can be like any other rock star?"

Titus grabbed my arm again, this time holding it tight enough that I couldn't get away. "If I said it, I didn't mean it. I know Francisco hurt you, but you don't have to have a baby to make up for it."

"If you mean I should get an abortion, I'm not. It's not a possibility. Now, let go." I stayed perfectly calm.

"No," he replied softly. "You need to be reasonable. We need to do what's best for this baby, and what's best is my family."

I lost my calm. "No, _you_ need to be reasonable." I took a deep breath. "DADDY, HELP! HE WON'T LET ME GO!" I sounded childish, but I was mad. His hand was squeezing my arm tightly, almost painfully.

Charlie came out, still in uniform. His gun wasn't in his holster, it was in his hand. "Let her go, son. I don't want to have to shot you."

Titus dropped my arm and stepped back, hands up in surrender. "I didn't mean any harm."

I rotated my arm, loosening it. "Damn right, you didn't."

Charlie lowered his gun and ran up to stand behind Titus. "You're lucky I'm off duty, Lyons. Put a hand on my daughter or grandchild and I _will_ shot you. Got that?"

"Yes, sir." Titus backed away, heading for his Geo. "I'll back off."

Once he drove off, Charlie turned to me. "You okay?"

I nodded. "I'm alright. A little shaky, but fine. Are you really going to arrest him?"

"You need to get a restraining order."

"Won't work. We got to the same school."

"Still," he replied. "If he does anything…"

"You'll be the first to know." I walked past him and into the house. "Promise."

The phone rang as soon as Charlie closed the door. I ran to the kitchen and answered on the second ring. "Swan residence. This is Eliza-May." My voice was cold, emotionless.

"May," Jake sighed in relief, "you're okay. I'm sorry. I should have come with you. He didn't hurt you, did he?"

I looked at my arm. There was no sign of a bruise. "No." I slowly formed the words. "I'm okay. Charlie pulled his gun on him."

"What made him do that? What's Lyons up to?"

"Being an ass."

"Other than that."

I thought for a moment. "Beats me," I lied in a whisper. "I didn't try to look into his brain. God knows what's in there but I don't want to."

Jake laughed for a minute, but then sobered. "Is there anyway to get him to leave you alone?" he growled. "I don't think you want me to harm him."

"Not as a wolf, at least," I replied. After several silent moments, I sighed. "To get out of having his name on the birth certificate, I'd have to be married, and you're too young."

"No, I'm not," he corrected. "A legal guardian can sign."

My heart started to pound. After a second, I managed to ask, "What are you proposing, Jacob?"

The phone was silent for a moment. "I think I'm proposing a proposal," his voice cracked. "But if that's not what you want, I'm not." He said this all very quickly. "Really."

"Whoa, slow down Jake-Jake. We're on the phone."

"You want me to come over?" he asked, softly.

"No. I'll come down tomorrow."


	15. Sister War

"I'm going with you, Liza. I need to talk to Jacob."

I opened my car door and threw my purse into the back. "I'm picking him up and then we're going to Port Angeles for my first appointment. I don't have a backseat, so it's illegal for any one to ride in the back."

Alert crossed Bella's face. "What? No, you can't be alone with him! They're the ones that have been killing the hikers!"

I wanted to make it quite clear that I knew what was going on. "Jake isn't a monster, Bella." I tried to assure her. "None of them are monsters. They're trying to help. Victoria's on the loose and they're protecting us—you."

"Victoria?" Bella's voice cracked. "No!"

"Stop yelling, Bells." I took her arms, forcing her to look me in the eyes. "We're the only white people who know about this. If you keep screaming about it, the whole town will suspect that something's up. We don't want a witch hunt on our hands."

"Why would it start a witch hunt? There's no such thing as witches."

"That's not what I mean," I said softly. "It's a metaphor, Izzy. You should know that." I rolled my eyes. "If it'll make you feel better, you can tell the pack everything you know." I decided to add one little statement. "I wouldn't be surprised if there really were witches." My tone was causal.

"Liza, come on. Vampires and werewolves we've had experience with, but that's just not possible." Bella blinked. "It's your hormones talking." I tried to interrupt her. "No, Liza, let me talk. You've completely changed. I mean, how long as it been since you had a fix?"

Hearing that statement and lingo coming from Bella's mouth was odd, but I automatically said, "Two years, ten months, twenty five days." My voice dripped with disgust. "Thank goodness!"

"See what I mean? You used to be different. More—I don't know, immature?"

"It's called 'the prospect of motherhood'."

"How are we supposed to know if you're being truthful or just faking it?"

"WE?" I yelled. "You and Charlie talked about this behind my back, didn't you?"

"You've always been reckless and impulsive. There's no way you can change over night. It doesn't work like that. I won't let myself believe that you're a miracle."

"Well, Jake's kind of helped actually. We've finally came to grips with how epically messed up our relationship was." I sat on the wet sidewalk with a happy sigh. "I think I might have actually found a guy who won't take advantage of me."

Bella had been watching my face and now her eyes had drifted to my hand, which had taken a spot on my stomach. "Is he the father?"

"No, but he's been really good about it." I looked away from, feeling the heat rise to my face. "I mean, absolutely _amazing_. He keeps asking me if I need things, but as soon as I say I don't, he won't bring it up again. He's not a kid anymore, Izzy and neither are we."

"I just think maybe you're moving too fast. I mean, a month ago you were using his last name and now you're dating?"

"We're not dating, Izzy."

"So what exactly is going on between you? You skipped school yesterday."

"That's really not any of your business."

"Is he the father?" she asked again, her voice growing aggressive. "I need to know. I just need to know."

I thought for a moment. "Are you jealous?" I demanded. "We're just friends. F-R-I-E-N-D-S. Friends. I don't want to be involved romantically _anyone_ right now."

"What if I am? What if I'm upset that you took him from me?"

"I took him from you?" I replied. "You took him from me first! And it all started when you just had to know what Edward was! If you hadn't asked Jake, we both would have been saved from a lot of pain!" Bella blinked. "That's all this supernatural stuff as done to us! Caused pain!" I shoved her away from my car.

"What are you two arguing about?" Charlie demanded, pulling me away from her and wrapping his arms around my chest.

"Let go!" I yelled pushing against his arms. The strain hurt.

"Stop it." he ordered. Bella smiled smugly. "Both of you. You need to stop fighting. It's hurting our family. We can't bring a baby into a house full of screaming."

"It's not like I wanted to have a baby!" I screamed, turning on him. "Titus wanted me to get pregnant! As far as I know, he's taking the baby to college with him! It's some sort of 'wanna be rockstar' thing!"

Charlie's arms dropped to his side. "He wants the baby?"

I said what I said next quickly and without thinking. "What am I supposed to do!? Say no!? I can't be a single mom, but I don't love him anymore!" Bella put a hand over her mouth in surprise. "WHAT?" I turned to her. "IF WE DIDN'T SHARE A ROOM, YOU MIGHT BE IN THIS SITUATION TOO!"

Charlie stared at her in surprise. "What?"

"Edward used to come into our room thru the window. He actually told me to stay. There were a few nights when I slept on the sofa but it's been so long…"

Charlie was staring at Bella in disbelief. "Is there a possibility?" he asked her after a moment.

Bella turned red, and said firmly, "Dad, this is uncomfortable for me to say out loud, but I am a virgin."

Charlie turned red too. "That doesn't change the fact that both of you are grounded."

"Dad," I sighed. "I was on my way to the free clinic in Port Angeles."

He led me to the police car, "I'll drive you."

"Dad, you're still in uniform."


	16. Fall

**A/N: **Next year, August 13th is a Friday, FYI. So, think next year peeps or 2004, I'm not sure which one would be more cannon. Your input would be nice.

----*----

"I'd estimate your due date at about August 13th."

"That's a Friday, isn't it?" I stared at the ultrasound. The baby didn't look like a baby yet. "Great." I wiggled a little.

"Gotta pee?"

"Just uncomfortable. I'm worried my ex is going to show up."

The tech smiled sympathetically. "Does he want you to terminate?"

The way she said it sounded cold, animalistic. "No. I wanted to, but now I want to give it up. He wants us to raise it together. I've been starting to get close to another guy so I can't logically live with someone I don't like anymore."

"Okay, we're done here. You can go home."

----*----

"Charlie grounded you because of what Edward did to Bella?" Jake said, as they sat in the backyard.

"He probably thinks I could have stopped it. Forced them to stay apart. Saved her from the pain. But there was only way to do it and I wouldn't."

Jake stared at me in disbelief. "You would have loved him so you'd get hurt instead of her."

"But I couldn't do it. I couldn't keep her from finding out. I couldn't stop her from choosing the bad boy. I couldn't stop her from making mistakes. I couldn't stop her pain."

Jake wrapped an arm around me. "There's nothing you can do to change it now. All we can do now is keep it from killing her. It's okay. I won't let any one hurt you or her. We're going to be okay."

"We have to be okay," I replied, putting my head on his chest and taking in his warmth. "I can't imagine my life without my family." He didn't speak as he held me. The steady sound of his breathing was soothing and predictable. Within minutes, he was sleeping against me.

For the first time in a while, I felt truly loved. It wasn't that no one had ever loved me, but as if none of the others mattered. As if Francisco, Titus and the others had never existed. They were like memories or nightmares. Just things that happened in passing. Jake didn't care that I was having someone else's baby. He was even willing to put his own name on the birth certificate. All he cared about was my safety.

----*----

"Liza?" Someone shook my shoulders. "Liza, we need to talk."

I opened my eyes and yawned. "Hi, Izzy. How long have you been standing there?" I slid out of Jake's arms and wobbled to my feet.

"I can't believe you're doing this to me!" she hissed in a harsh whisper.

I was still tired and a little fuzzy-headed. "I don't what you're talking about," I yawned again, naïve.

She pointed over my shoulder. "You know what I mean."

I looked back at the sleeping Jake and blinked once. "Oh. Don't worry Bella, nothing happened. We were just talking and we feel asleep." A sleepy smile formed on my lips. "Really. We're just friends."

"Why do you always have to be right, Eliza-May?" she hissed again, pulling me into the house.

I noticed that her eyes were puffy, as if she had been crying. "I'm not sure what you mean, Izzy." I yawned again, feeling totally drained. "I can't think right now."

"I believe you."

I blinked twice. "Huh…" She wasn't making any sense to my sleepy mind. Even my vision wasn't clear.

"About Ed—" she gulped. "About Edward. That he tried to kiss you before he left. That he left because he didn't want me and you didn't want him."

It was getting drenched in cold water when you have a hangover. Sobering. "Izzy, I didn't say that last part."

"He did." She let out a sob and out her hand over her mouth. "I just remembered." Her body started to shake. "He didn't want me."

I wrapped her in a hug. "Let it out, Izzy."

Her breathing grew ragged. "Even Mike Newton picked you over me. I'm never going to get past this."

I felt a brief moment of happiness. Finally, Bella knew what it was like to be the lesser sister. It didn't last long. The shaking of her body wiped the feeling away. "No, Izzy, don't say that. You're beautiful, strong and really smart. You've got a much brighter future then I do." I stepped back, holding her at arms' length. "I'm going to be a teenage mom, remember?"

"Yeah, but both Titus and Jake fond over you. I'm going to be a virgin for the rest of my life. No one can love me." She suddenly tried to sink to the ground.

As I struggled to keep her on her feet, I started crying too. "No, Izzy don't say that. Stop lying to yourself. Come on, you're better then this."

I couldn't hold her. She slid to the floor, with a sob. "I give up. Just leave me here."

I looked down at her. "No, Izzy. Don't do this to me. To Charlie. To Jake."

Someone came down the stairs. "Girls?"

I looked up at Charlie, blinking back the tears. "Daddy, help her."

Bella had curled up in a ball, and Charlie bent down to pick her up. She screamed, pushing him away. "NO!"

Charlie tried to lift her up, but he couldn't. "Bella," he whispered, kneeling beside her. "Come on. Get up. It's late. You should go to bed."

She turned away from us with a groan.

I was still crying, but I managed to say, "There's nothing we can do, is there?"

Charlie looked up at me, his own face streaked with tears. "Go to bed, Liza. I'm going to make a few phone calls. It's going to be okay."

----*----

Charlie let me sleep in and skip school. When I finally woke up, I came down the stairs. Charlie looked tired, as if he hadn't slept all night. "Where's Bella?" I asked gently.

He pointed at the floor near his feet. Bella was curled around his ankles, sleeping. "She's been asleep for about twenty minutes."

"Do you want me to sit with her?" I asked, sitting on the couch.

He shook his head. "I've taken some time off work until Renée can get down here. I don't want to leave you two alone."

I looked down at my stomach. "Yeah, sorry about that fight. Bella and I just aren't who we used to be. I don't know what changed. It's like we switched places. I just want everything back to how it was before Edward. Before I lost my sister."

Charlie pulled his feet away from Bella, and walked up to me. "Are you going to be okay?"

I nodded. "I have to stay strong."


	17. Jump

Renée showed up about two weeks after Bella started breaking down again. I went to La Push, trying to stay out of their hair. It was spring break.

"Thanks for trying to stop Victoria," I muttered.

Sam Uley tried to read my face. "Shouldn't you be at home? With Bella."

"Charlie said that I should stay here until he and Renée decide what they are going to do with Izzy." I looked at him. "Tell Jake that I'm here, please."

He nodded and left to continue patrolling the woods. Emily, Sam's girlfriend, sat down beside me. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I don't think you can bring Edward back," I whispered. "I don't like him, but if it would help Izzy…"

The scar-faced woman took my hand. "You know that the pack couldn't support that decision."

"Yeah, I figured as much. I don't even know how to find out where he is." I got up. "But I really do wish we could find some way to make this better. I feel like this is my fault."

"No, its no—"

My cell rang in the middle of her assurance. "It's Charlie. May I?" She nodded. "Hey, Da—"

"Bella's missing."

I blinked and walked outside. "WHAT?" I yelled.

"She's missing!" I could hear Renée screaming in the back ground, hysterical.

"Do you have any idea where she could have gone?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know." I started walking mindlessly around La Push. "Did she leave a note?"

"No." Something on the other side of the phone beeped. "I'd better take this other call. It might be Bella."

"Call me when you find her," I said quickly, as he hung up. I shivered. I had walked down to first beach, and a storm was coming in. I had accidently left my sweatshirt and Sam and Emily's place. All I was wearing under it was a thin black short-sleeved shirt.

I looked down and my eyes nearly popped out. My pants had felt tight when I put them on that morning, but I had just pulled on my sweatshirt and left. Now I knew why all my clothes had felt weird for a few days: I was showing.

I heard a rattling noise over the sound of the wind. It startled me, and I looked up. Bella's truck was pulling up on a cliff. It stopped and back fired. Bella got out.

I started running up the path to the cliff. It was as if seen this before, that night in woods. My first vision was coming true. Bella was going to jump. I skidded to a stop, as she stepped toward the edge. "NO, IZZY!" I yelled, as the wind picked up, and she jumped.

At a dead run, I ran up the rest of the path and came to a staggering stop on the lip. "No, Izzy, no." I jumped in after her, even though I wasn't a strong swimmer.

I ignored the cold wiping of the rain as I balled up to increase my speed. I dropped into the water and dived, getting to Bella and pulling her to the surface. She was paler then usual, and the skin around her nose and mouth was turning blue.

"No," I whispered, struggling to keep us both afloat. I looked toward the shore and saw a figure standing there. "HELP! SOMETHING'S WRONG!"

At the fastest speed I had ever seen, the person ran into the water and swam toward us. "MAY! WHAT HAPPENED?" It was Jake.

"IZZY JUMPED!" Bella and went under as a wave knocked into us. I lost my grip on her and she came up before me. We both coughed as I broke the surface. "HELP ME GET HER TO SHORE!"

"I GOT HER!" Jake yelled over the screaming wind, but I could barely hear him. "CAN YOU MAKE IT BACK?"

"I GOT IT, JAKE! JUST GET BELLA TO SHORE!" I swam the same direction he did, and managed to hit land seconds after he did. Pulling myself on shore, I coughed, "She okay?"

Jake was hitting Bella on the back. "Come on, Isabella, breathe."

Bella coughed, spitting up water. "I—"

Sam came up behind them, "Harry Clearwater died. Everyone's down at the hospital."

I crawled to sit next to Bella's soaking form. "Bella, are you okay?"

She coughed again. "I'm fine. I wasn't expecting the undercurrent." She coughed up more seawater. "I just need some water."

I coughed too and let out a wheeze. "Are Charlie and Renée down there?" Sam nodded. "Then no. It's getting dark and Bella probably needs some sleep." My twin nodded. "Can we sleep at your place, Jake?"

"Course," he said, without thinking.

Bella stood up, stumbling. "Thanks, Jacob."

I got to my feet, feeling ten times heavier under the weight of my sea-soaked clothing. "Emily wouldn't have any dry clothes we could borrow, would she?" I asked Sam.

I didn't catch his response, but he ran into the woods, shifting as he went.

Jake wasn't watching Sam. "Let's go. He'll meet us at the house." My throat was burning. I gulped back the pain. "Are you okay, Baby?" he asked.

I struggled to nod. "I'm gonna be fine." I turned to Bella. "Are _you_ going to be okay?"

My sister kept her eyes on the path ahead of us, and acted as if she hadn't heard me.

I suddenly felt a wave of nausea and stumbled. Jake stared at me, expecting me to complain. "I'm fine," I assured him.

He turned, so he was looking right at me. "I didn't say that you weren't fine, Liza." He reached out to take my hand, "I just hate to see you hurting."

"I'm fine, Jake-Jake," I repeated. "Bella jumped for fun. I'm not upset about it."

"Why do I think you're lying?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck. The heat coming from his body seemed to reflect the drizzle. "Jakey-Doo, you sound like an over-concerned boyfriend."

Jake leaned in toward me. "Relax." Using his thumb and pointer finger to lift my chin, he said, "It makes lies easier to believe." Jake and I hadn't kissed on the lips since I was eight and he was six. Of course, it wasn't a real kiss back then.

I tangled my fingers in Jake's hair, keeping his face close. The warmth of his half-naked body was drying my clothes, despite the rain.

"Yo love birds!" Jared yelled.

Jake and I pulled apart, and I felt the heat rush to my face. "Hey, Jared."

"Jared?" Jake asked. "What are you going here?"

"Sam ord—asked me to bring you this!" Jared threw something in a plastic bag at Jake's head.

Jake caught it a flash of speed and handed it to me. I opened it, using my body to shield it from the rain. It was my sweatshirt. "Thanks, Jared!"

"Not a problem, pale face! Stay out of trouble!"

"I'm pregnant! How much more trouble can I get into?"

Jared laughed and ran off. I tied the bag shut and walked toward Jake's house. "I've always like Jared."

Jake looked at me in disbelief. "You knew him before?"

"I sorta knew about the entire pack-thing before you did. Not that they were werewolves or anything, but yeah…" I scratched the back of my head. "But, yeah, I guess I did." I winced, expecting Jake to yell in anger.

Jake kissed my cheek. "You wanna go inside yet?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Let's."


	18. Oh no!

I stepped out of the Black family bathroom, slipped my oversized sweatshirt over my bra and underwear, and sat in front of the radiator.

Bella was sleeping on the couch, not looking at all like she had just tried to kill herself. "Paris," she muttered in her sleep.

"Paris," I said in surprise as Jake sat down beside me. "Who the hell is Paris? We don't know a Paris, do we?"

"I think its Shakespeare. Romeo and Juliet."

"Sappy love story were the lovebirds die? Disgusting."

"Wow, you're probably the only girl who thinks the darling of British literature is horrible."

I laughed softly. "Well, Romeo's a jackass. He loved one girl. She became a nun, so he settles for a girl he met at a party he wasn't suppose to be at. It would be like if I loved Grant Murphy because you decided to join the Priesthood."

"Why would I join the Priesthood?" He motioned to his oversized body. "Do I look like I priest?"

"Don't make me answer that," I joked, "and I don't get me started on Juliet."

"You're going to tell me anyway, right?"

I giggled. "I won't torture you."

Jake put his arm around my waist. He put his hand on my stomach. "Do I feel a bump?" He sounded like he didn't want to upset me. "Not that it matters."

I lay down, putting half my body on his lap. "Yep. Just think, in a few mouths, I'll be huge."

Jake laughed his voice deep and rich. "I don't mind if you get big."

"Finally," I said. "I get to look different from Bella. I guess I could have found a better way to do it, but I get to bring a new face into the world."

"Are you planning to keep the baby?"

"I don't know yet. I'd love to, but I have to deal with Titus first."

Jake sat me up; his hands gently grasping my shoulders. "I told you there's a way to get him to go away."

"And I told you I wasn't ready to think about the M-word. I love you, Jake. Don't doubt that, but…" I felt my cheeks burn.

"Okay. I won't mention it again." He stood. "Can I get you something?"

From my seated position Jake looked even taller. It was almost menacing, but the grin on his face told me to lighten up. "Some water?" My throat still felt a little dry. "Or maybe a soda?"

"Water it is then." He walked into the kitchen.

While he was in the kitchen, I looked down. I knew what I was looking. "Jake!" I whispered, panicked.

"Yeah? You want a pop instead?"

"No!" I whispered harshly. "I think today's the day in my vision!"

----*----

**Short, I know. But I wanted to leave it there.**


	19. Alice's Return

Bella went home before I did. Jake and I struggle to keep our faces straight but she left not knowing a thing.

"What are we going to do?" Jake asked.

Jake wasn't doing anything, as far as I was concerned. I wasn't going to let this vision come 100% true. I was going wherever I needed to go without him. I didn't want to hurt him, but I had to convince him to stay away for a few weeks. "No, Jake, not we. There's not really a 'we'."

He was staring at me, with an unreadable expression. "Can I at least take you home?"

"Sure, but as soon as we get there, you're leaving. Got it?"

He nodded. "Of course. Whatever you want."

----#----

As we pulled onto my street, Jake wrinkled his nose. He mumbled something I didn't catch and started to turn around. "What the heck are you thinking, Jake?"

"There's a vampire at your house. I can smell it. Let me come in with you."

"Okay, but if it's a Cullen, you're not attacking."

"This is their territory," he said, pulling over. "I'd be breaking the treaty."

We got out of his Rabbit and walked into the house. Jake wrapped an arm around my shoulders. We heard someone say, "Werewolves aren't the best company to keep."

It was Alice and as Jacob and I stepped into the living room, Jacob said, "Speak for yourself."

She turned around and nearly gasped in surprise. "Liza? Are you _pregnant?_"

I had forgotten that she wasn't able to see me. I smirked, looking up at Jake. She wouldn't know that Titus was the father. I had a chance to mess with her. _YES! REVENGE IS MINE!_ "Yeah, I am."

"You got a problem with that, leech?" Jake demanded.

She was looking at me. "Liza, you're not an idiot. How did this happen?"

Bella looked alarmed. "Don't fight about it, guys."

"Where's Dad?" I asked Bella, since she had spoken.

"Helping plan the funeral."

"Oh. Okay. Jake, I think we should—"

"Do think I'm leaving Bella with the leech?" Jake asked. "What if she hurts her?"

"Fine, I'm staying then, but you're going. No arguing." He walked away, regretfully.

Bella went upstairs when Alice went to hunt. That left me alone to think and cry. If the freaky physic left again, Bella would fall apart. I was still scared of losing her. I couldn't deal. Part of it might have been hormones. The phone rang and I really didn't want to answer it. I forced myself off my butt, wiped my eyes and said, "Swan Residence. This is Eliza-May."

"Yes, hello, Eliza-May." I didn't recognize the voice, but it sounded like a guy.

"Yeah, that's my name. What do you want?" My voice was a little shaky.

"Where does Chief Swan happen to be this evening?"

I thought for a moment and my voice softened. "Charlie's planning the funeral. Why do—" The phone clicked. _O-tay, I was not expecting that one._

Alice was pounding on the back door, an hour later. "Liza! Let me in!"

I opened the door and she flew past me. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Edward's going to the Volturi."

"Who?" I blinked. I hadn't heard that one.

"WHAT?" I heard Bella yell as she came down the stairs.

"I told Rose that that I saw you jump than Rose apparently told Edward you killed yourself before I got here. Edward just called and when Liza said funeral, he decided to go the Volturi."

"NO!" Bella screamed. "He promised he would never do something like that!"

I interrupted Alice's explanation with a scream. "WILL SOMEONE TELL THE TEMPERAMENTAL PREGGO WHO THE HECK THE VOLTURI ARE?"

Alice smiled. "Of course, you don't have to yell." She sat down at the kitchen table. "The Volturi are like our royal family. They control our rules and punish those who break them. None of us would agree to kill him."

"So he's asking them?" I said in surprise. "That's insane."

"They said no. Now he's trying to break a law. He's going to do something to expose the secret. They'll have to kill him."

Bella's eyes went wide. "We have to stop him. We have to go to Italy."

"Italy?" I shook my head. "Izzy, you are _not _going to Italy."

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed at the same time.

"You're not going to be able to stop me. I'll empty out my college fund."

Alice looked to me. "You'll have to go too, Liza. Otherwise we won't be able to convince Edward that Bella isn't you."

"It's dangerous for me to even get on a plane. If there's a complication…" I paused to make my point. "Plus, I'm not going into the leeches' nest. If they decide to kill us, it's not just Bella, Edward, you and me. There's another person here and it can't speak."

I paused again. This was my chance to show Alice how much I hate her and the other vampires. "How do these Volturi feel about werewolves?" I kept my tone surprisingly light.

"Jake's the father?!" Bella practically yelled. "You said Titus was."

"It doesn't matter," I found myself saying. "Jake's been trying to get me to marry him. We just have to get Billy to say okay before the baby's born."

"Are you insane, Ducky?" Alice said. "Marrying a _werewolf_?"

Ducky. I sighed. I hadn't been called Ducky in months. I actually started laughing hysterically. "I actually said no, but I think I just talked myself into it."

Bella tried red in anger. "What are you thinking, Liza? Getting married?"

"There's nothing really left for me to do." I shrugged. "In fact, it might just be the best decision I've made in a while."

Alice's eyes were moving under her eye lids. "We can talk about your eternal stupidity later, Liza. I need to call the airline. I hope you two have passports; I don't have time to forge them."

We did, because Renée had originally wanted to get married in México. I grabbed mine and ignored Bella as she packed a bag. I stepped into the hallway and dialed my cell phone. "Black Residence. Jacob speaking."

"Yes," I said quickly.

"What? Liza, what are you talking about?"

"Yes, si, oui. Yes. I've changed my answer. I'll marry you."

I couldn't see his face, but I could imagine a thousand different expressions. "Liza, are you sure?"

"If I get out of this alive, yes." I hung up my phone and turned it off before he could call back. Running into the bathroom, I jammed my toothbrush into my sweatshirt's front pocket with it. I stopped running as I hit the bottom of the stairs.

I thought doing that would keep the Jake part of my vision from coming true. I hated keeping him in the dark, but I couldn't lose him. I'd rather die knowing he was safe then die with him. I hoped he hadn't told his pack what was going on, otherwise the whole tribe would be in danger. My hands were shaking a little but I had it under control.

"Liza," Alice said from the living room. "You won't need that sweatshirt. The Volturi will be more likely to spare you if they can tell."

I didn't want to trust her, but I moved my cell and toothbrush into the back pocket of my too-tight jeans. "I don't have a shirt on under this."

Bella came down the stairs, carrying a small bag. "You need anything?"

I handed her my cell phone and tooth brush. "Let me change shirts." I went up to our room and changed into my tightest white tank top. I stared at my reflection in the large mirror, blinking. I looked bigger in this shirt, and my tattoo added a slight edge, which made me laugh. I jumped back down the stairs. "This better, Alice?"

"Tattoo's an interesting addition," she replied. "It's fading."

I tried to look at it, but I shrugged. "Whatever. Are we going?"

They both nodded and we were off.


	20. What I Have to Do

**I'm cutting the stuff on the plane off because I don't know how to write it. Liza's personality and pregnancy means she'd probably sleep.**

**--------**

"Alice, how are three of us supposed to fit in a Porsche?"

The yellow sports car was still running. I wasn't sure what make or model it was, but it did have the word turbo on the back. "We needed something fast. Either you deal with or you stay here." We squeezed into the car, Bella and I making fastening the seat the belt a joint effort, but it wouldn't fasten. My stomach was just too big.

"What plan is he on now?" Bella asked as we sped away from the airport.

"He's decided on something simple, but effective. He's going to step into the sun at noon."

"What time is it?" she asked.

I yawned. Despite the fact that I slept on the planes, I was still tired. Being stressed and pregnant was not a good combination. Even in such a cramped space, I found myself nodding off.

"Ducky!" Alice called. "Stay awake!"

I blinked awake. Bella was staring at the clock in the car. "We've got twenty minutes. Alice, are we going to make it?"

"You'll have to run, Bella. Ducky and I will follow along at a distance."

I nodded. "It'll be okay, Izzy," I lied. As I said it, I knew what I had to do. I had to tell this Volturi group I was going to stay with them. I was, after all, a freak of nature. I had powers, venom in my my veins, and a baby. I didn't think I was worth enough to keep them alive, but if I could convince these people I was worth something—anything—I could save my sister. That's all that mattered.

Bella slid out of the car and I followed. "Just follow the people. Go as fast as you can. Liza, stay behind her. He has to see Bella first."

I followed Bella, staying a few feet away from her. _Edward! _I thought firmly, looking straight. _WAIT! SHE'S ALIVE! WE'RE ON OUR WAY! DON'T! I CAN'T LOSE YOU TOO! PLEASE! DON'T BE LIKE NATE! DON'T HURT ALL OF US LIKE THIS!_

Bella jumped into a fountain and yelled, "Edward! No!" She barreled into him knocking him back into the building.

I blinked and stepped around the fountain, head down. Alice took my arm and kicked a door down. "Hello," she said.

There were two other male vampires standing there, hands on Edward and Bella. I wrenched my arm out of Alice's grasp. "He's alive," I muttered. "Can we go back home now?"

One of the males turned to me. He was built a lot like Emmett. "There are two of you?"

I didn't reply to his statement because someone else, a blonde girl in her early teens, came into the group. The two men parted slightly. "Jane," they said, as if she was someone they had to obey.

"They will see you now."

Edward looked at me briefly, eyes resting on my stomach. He spoke to the Jane girl. "Please tell Aro to leave Eliza-May out of this."

Jane spoke simply. "And why would we risk our reputation on a human girl?"

Edward's face was very serious. "She's with child."

At his words, I put my hand on my stomach. Edward was ruining my plans. I could not sacrifice myself if I was on the other side of a door. I didn't speak.

Jane's eyes landed on me. "We will allow Aro to make that decision. Come."

Edward gently took Bella arm. They and Alice followed after Jane, the males bringing up the rear. The big one placed a hand gently on my shoulder, keeping me moving.

A boy fell in beside Jane. "They send you to bring back one and you bring back two and a half." He saw me then. "There are two of them?"

Jane kissed his cheek. "Yes, brother. They call that one Eliza-May."

We walked down a set of stairs. "They look alike. How odd," the boy said. "Is that why Aro did not see her in Edward's mind?"

"That is for him to discover, Alec." A large door opened and I blinked. There were _so_ many of them.

A dark-headed one sitting on a throne stepped down. His skin was paper thin, and yellowed, like old parchment. His red eyes hazed over. Clapping his hands together, he said, "Hello, young friends! Welcome to Volterra! And Bella, you are alive! This is truly good news!"

My herder pushed me forward. It hurt my shoulder. "Hey," I whispered. "That hurt."

The dark-head man, Aro I assumed, turned to me. "Who is this?"

At least it wasn't 'there are two of them'. "Eliza-May," Jane said. "Bella's sister, by the look of her."

He clapped his hands again. "Remarkable. How, dear Edward, did you hide her existence?"

"I did not realize you did not see her in my mind, Aro," Edward replied. "Ducky is, after all, Bella's twin."

Aro looked at my sister and back at Edward. "The fact that Bella is immune to your extra abilities is astonishing. May I?"

I didn't understand what was going on, but I didn't ask. "You will have to ask Bella. It is her mind."

Bella nodded, holding her hand out. Aro wrapped both of his around it and closed his eyes. "Extraordinary. I see nothing." He dropped my sister's hand. "Perhaps Ducky's mind will offer some insight?"

I blinked, still confused. I stepped forward, keeping my eyes averted from Edward's. "Will this hurt my baby?" I asked softly, pulling off one of my fingerless gloves.

Aro looked at my stomach and saw the bump. "Of course not, my young friend. If you will?" He held his hand out. I touched his palm with the tips of my fingers. I didn't know what was going on. Then I heard it. My thoughts from earlier. My plan to give myself up. _What the…_I thought in panic.

Aro pulled his hand away, as if he felt my panic. "Are you sure, young Ducky?"

"No!" Edward yelled. "Don't!"

I turned to him. "It's my choice, Cullen," I said sharply. I nodded to Aro. "I'm sure."

Aro smiled, smirked really, and said, "You are quite the curiosity, Eliza-May Swan. It is as if you have no sense of self-preservation."

Edward appeared to be thinking. "Aro, have you considered the effect this may have on Ducky's baby?"

I hadn't thought of that either. It didn't strike me as important until Edward brought it up. I glared at him. _Thanks a lot, leech. I'm beginning to think I should have brought Jake with me._

"What about Jacob Black?" Edward said, furthering my internal inquiry. "Shouldn't the father be involved in the baby's life?"

I didn't even think. "I've already told Jake that I was giving the baby up," I lied. "He doesn't care about me anymore anyway."

It was obvious that Edward and Alice didn't believe me. Bella looked surprised and hurt. "He wouldn't…"

"He would," I replied. Now that I was away from his constant admiration, I started to get some negative thoughts. "He's not even the father. He's just been trying to prove he's better then Titus. It's a bunch of crap." I could feel hot tears roll down my face. "He says its imprinting, and he only wants what's best for me. How does he know what's best for me? I don't need him."

"Oh my young friend." Aro spoke gently. "The hurt you must be feeling is unimaginable. Are you sure you want to leave your family?"

I nodded. "If you don't hurt my sister and let her stay human if she wants."

Aro stepped back to his colleagues and touched their hands. After a tense few moments, he said, "It has been agreed upon. You will stay here."


End file.
